You saved me now love me
by XxGirl Like MexX
Summary: A girl seems to have the best life and boyfriend but what happends when what happends mormally behide closed doors happends infront of someone? Jeff Hardy Matt Hardy Shannon Mooore Shane Helms Amy Dumas and OCs
1. intro

**YOU SAVED ME NOW LOVE ME!!!!!!**

OK so lets get some back round information in here.

There is a family in Kentucky the mothers name is Kara well you will find out the last name at the end. Kara is an Olympic horseback rider and horse rescuer. She is married and has three wonderful kids.

Name: Kara Beth

Nicknames: Kat, Karebear, lil karebear but only by her friend Chris

Age: at the start 24 but changes

Height:5'8

Weight:115

Looks: punk girly skater chick she dresses how she feels

Hair: Blonde with hot pink

Eyes: blue

Best friends: Syd, Loryn

Family: Mom Kate Dad Dave Brother Dane Sisters Erin and Brooke

Pets: weimaraner named Haley

Back round: when she was in elementary school she was depressed for a year soon in middle she had a lot of friends but didn't hang out much with them other then Syd and Loryn she has known Syd sense second grade and Loryn sense sixth. In high school she had friends and everyone loved her he just got by in Spanish but in everything else she did great.

Name: Syd Cena

Nicknames: Syd(real name Sydney) Fyd, Skater (but only by Kara)

Age: at the start 24 but changes

Height: 5'5

Weight: 115

Looks: punk girly skater chick dresses how she feels

Hair: Brown with blue

Eyes: brown

Best friend: Kara

Family: Mom Jenny Dad Jim Brother Mark Sister Mel

Pets: none

Back round: Just like Kara met in second grade had the same high school experiences as Kara but she was good at Spanish.

~SYD IS NOT RELETED TO JOHN CENA JUST THE SAME LAST NAME~


	2. the first show

I had a crazy night. It was my 26th birthday party yay 26!!! So my best friend Syd gave me a birthday party. It was on a Sunday night I don't know why but it was and I got all these fantastic gifts but not one from Syd which was kind of weird because she was always the first to give me one. But anyway I woke up and got dresses in a jean mini and a hot pink and baby pink strip tang top. With my black and white checkered slip on vans. So anyway I was down stairs in my kitchen I had a nice sized home five bedrooms 4 bathrooms and a pool with a pool house. I have two master bedrooms because Syd lived with me. I have a house like that because my parents let me ride horses and I was really good and went to shows and won a lot of money I hope to be in the Olympics one day but I am only 26 so it can wait a couple years.

I went down stairs and was eating luck charms when Syd came running up with papers in her hand screaming. 

(Me-me Syd-S)

S-Oh my gosh oh my gosh you will never guess what I got you!!!!

Me- Hahaha skater knowing you I will never

S- well sense you never will guess it I will tell you

I could not wait I was hoping it was something really cool.

Me- ok Skater tell me please

S- ok look at this

She held her hand holding the papers 

Me- OH ME GOD SYDNEY YOU DID NOT!

S- YEA I DID

The papers were two tickets and backstage passes to Monday night RAW that was in Ocean city were my Mommom and Daddad had a place.

Me- Thank you so much I love you, you are the best!

S- Yea I know ha ha so get a packing because I already got the go ahead to use your grandparents place in Ocean City and we need to leave so we can tan a little when we are there!

Me- Ha ok I am going to go and pack just give me five minutes haha

S- ok I will go pack too

It was now 10 o'clock and we were half way there we left at 9:30 I only got up at 9! But oh well we couldn't wait any longer 

We got there at 11 and got out.

S- man Kara I have not been here in years 

Me- I know I haven't been here in 2 months haha

S- yea next time you are bringing me and not leaving me home with Haley again haha

Me-yea yea I know so what are we waiting for? Lets get tanning

S- Deff

We were on the beach in minutes and I just listened to music the whole time Syd was off doing something in the water with some people she knew from home.

S-Ok Kats we got to get ready it is 6 and we need to eat and get ready the shows at 9 and we are going to be there at 8 

Me- Ok lets go!

I got up and ran to the building and got ready in only two hours. I was wearing another jean skirt but with a hardy boyz tang top on that I had made with Syd. She was wearing a jean skirt like mine but a tang top of John Cena like mine that we made.

8 O'clock

It was now eight and we were pulling in to the arena parking lot. 

S- I can not wait to meet John! 

Me- Yea I cant wait to meet the Hardy's!

S- ok well lets get a walking 

We didn't park far away at all like the closes to the door

Me- Ok lets find John Cena first and hey what I noticed was if you all got married you would not have to changed your last name! ha ha

S- Yea lets. And I know I noticed that years ago like in sixth grade haha

We were in and talking to some divas when Syd had said her last name all the girl just looked at her 

Me-ha she is not related to John Cena just he same last name

Divas-oh

I guess I said he name loud because in second he walked up and started talking

(Me-Me Syd-S Divas-D John Cena-JC)

JC-Yo someone say my name?

Divas-yea her

They pointed at me

Me- yea that was me I was telling them about my friend here Syd and that you two are not related just have the same last name

JC- oh that's cool that we have the same last name but hey I gotta dip outta hur have to get ready for tonight.

Everyone-Bi

Me and Syd went to take are seats before the show started 


	3. after the show

The show was great. John won his match and every math was so great.

After the show John wanted to hang out.

JC- Yo girl me Jeff and Matt Hardy are going out yall want in?

S- Um yea ok. Kara what about you?

Me- Ok let me check my phone first I think I have a call.

JC/S- Ok

I looked at my phone and I have 20 missed calls. I listened to the messages and it was Chris telling me to go to the apartment that he was there and needed to get in.

Phone convo.

(Me-Me Chris-C0

C-Hello?

Me- Yo boy your in Ocean city?

C- Yea come and let me in I am bored and want to eat

Me- Ok let me tell Syd to go on with out me and I will be there in two minutes top

C- K see you when you get here

Me-Bi

End of convo.

Me- Hey guys go on with out me I have to let someone in back at my apartment

S-Kara who?

Me- Chris, so I will leave the door unlocked so you can get back in I am taking the car, just don't forget the building is 81 beach hill room is 303

S-Ok see you prolly tomorrow morning

Me-later Skater

It took me only one minute to get to the building and to get up to find Chris sitting in front of the door.

Me- Hey boy what are you doing here?

C-Hey nothing I found out that you were here so I drove here

Me-you drove here from home?

C-Yea I knew you would be here for a couple days so I came to hang

Me- Oh that's cool lets go in and get you some food haha

C-Good I am starving

We went in and I heated up some of the food we had for dinner and me and Chris jus talked for awhile

Me-So Chris were you staying?

C- Well…. Can I crash here?

Me-Well sure you can I don't mind and Syd will not mind either

C- Ok cool thanks

Me- No problem I cant just kick you out after you drove her to se me all the was from home.

C- haha yea you owe me that

Me-hahaha yes I do

Syd's Prospective

Me-John thanks for letting me come this was the best night I have ever had

JC-no problem I really wanted to get to know you

Me-haha really?

JC- Of course you seemed like really cool before the show

I started to blush a little

Me-Thanks

JC-Welcome, So what's up with Kara and the guy she left to let in

Me-Who? Chris?

JC-Yea that's the guys name

Me- Oh nothing I don't think they like each other but never dated

JC-Oh ok, well its about 3 in the morning so I better get you back to the building your staying at.

Me- Yea you prolly should haha


	4. learning

It has now been three months sense we saw Raw Syds phone broke and she got a new number and lost Johns number she was a wreck she liked him so much and had no way of talking to him.

But with me life has been really good. The night we say Raw I got a fantastic Boyfriend! Yes that's right Chris asked me out! Right before we went to sleep.

So on with the story…..

Syd wanted to go to another show and get Johns number and I said that I couldn't that my other friend was now in the Olympics and I had to see her ride. We were sitting there Syd on the blue and yellow sofa and me and Chris in the yellow arm chair.

S-Come on Kara you got to

Me-Syd I would love to but I am seeing Erika ride in the Olympics

Chris-*whispering in my ear* Hey baby I get to come right?

Me-*leaning back whispering* Of course baby I am not leaving you for more then two minutes so you are coming to

S-HEY HEY you guys I was talking

Me/C-Sorry

S-So anyway Kara will you…..

Before she could finish my phone went off

Me-Syd hold on let me get this

S-Fine

Phone convo

Me-Hello?

Person-hello is this Kara?

Me-Yes who is this?

Person-This is Erika's sister Brittney

Me-Oh hey you need something girly?

B-Um yea well Erika got into an accident riding in Ocean city are you there?

Me-Oh my gosh is she ok? And yes I just got here with Syd and Chris

B-Ok no she is not in good shape we are on 100th street in the hospital. Can you come?

Me-Oh my god yes I will be there in a minute

End of phone convo

C-Baby are you ok?

Me- Um no you guys I have to go to the hospital you can come if you want its Erika

S-Um I am really tired so call me what you find out

C-Yea I am going with you. Because it sounds like you will be gone for more then tow minutes

His comment made me giggle a little but

Me- Yea I will be gone most of the night Syd I have a key so when you go to sleep lock the door.

S-Ok will do chick call me when you know anything

Me-Ok will do later skater

Me and Chris grabbed the keys and ran to the car.

C-Do you know what happened babe?

Me-No all she said was that Erika was in a horse accident in Ocean city and where she's is now

C-Oh ok well we are here come on

Me-K

We ran to the front desk

Me-Hello Can you tell me were Erika Brown is?

Person-Um you can not see her right now but the family is right over there

She pointed to a group of people and I said thank you and walked over hand in hand with Chris

Me- hey what is wrong? What happened? Where did it happen? Where is Mickey? (Mickey is Erika's horse)

B-We don't know anything about her yet, as normal Erika didn't pay attention to who she was riding around. Someone ended up dropping gallon's of hot pink paint on her from above. It scared Mickey and he took off she was bucked off and he stepped on her and she got really hurt. Mickey is back at the barn and people are trying to clean him up.

Me- Oh my gosh

C-holy

B-yea and the last thing she said was "Brit girl call Kara she might be in Ocean City with Syd and her boy Chris call her and tell her where I am and to come."

Hearing her say that I started crying Chris spun me around into a hug that felt so great.

C-Baby I am so sorry, do you want anything?

Me-Baby its ok no I just need you here with me now.

He smiled and hugged my tighter and kissed my forehead

It has been hours now midnight and we have heard nothing about Erika and it was starting to scare us

B-Oh my gosh if I need to wait any longer I am going o scream!

Me- Brit its ok they are doing everything they can

B-I know but I want to know something

Brit gets up and walked to the desk and was talking to a few minutes and the lady got up

Brit came back and sat down

B-I asked if she could check and she said she would

Me-Ok that was a good thing you asked

Chris has fallen asleep but we were still holding hands and I was cuddled up with him in the chairs in the waiting room.

Me- Brit if you want to talk to someone or need a place quiet to sleep you can go to my place

B-Yea thanks I think I will Syd is there right?

Me-Yes she said she was going to stay in tonight

B-Ok its 81 beach hill right?

Me- Yes room 303 here is the key just don't lock the door Chris forgot his key to the apartment there

B-Ok I will keep it unlocked thanks

Me- No problem I will call you if I find anything out

B-Ok thanks so much night

Me-its fine good night

It is one in the morning the lady came out and told us the condition of Erika and it was not so good but she would live and maybe able to ride I called Brit no one answered so she was either sleeping or talking to Syd. Syd was really good to talk to when things were hard.

Me- Chris baby

I shook him a little trying to wake him but nothing so I tried a little more when that failed I leaned up and kissed him at first nothing but after a second he kissed back.

C-Hey babe you know anything yet?

Me-Not really but the lady said that we will not be able to see her at all tonight and she is in a coma so we can go home.

C- Ok lets go I will drive

Me-Oh no you will not you are still moat asleep I will

C-Haha yea your right you can

We got home and went to sleep on minutes after laying down. Syd and Brit were knocked out


	5. you win?

It has been two days sense Erika's accident and no one has called me about her. Brit when home after spending the night and the next day with us and Erika is now in a hospital in her home town.

Me Syd and Chris have been in Ocean City and there is no tell of when we are planning on leaving. Syd still has not gotten John Cena's number again and she can not find a time were she can go and watch.

Me-Oh god I wish I could fine more information about Erika!

C-Why don't you go on the internet and look?

S-Chris are you stupid? If Kara does not know anything how would it be on the internet?

C-I don't know but anyway Kara just Google it, it may be there

Me-Haha Syd be nice, And you know what I will just to see if they do

C-HA she is going to look!!!!

S-Chris shut up!!!Me-Sydney be nice gosh hahaha

S-Fine

Syd has not been in the best of moods because of not talking to John and every day it gets worse.

Me-Hey Syd my friends Even Ryan and Julia are coming down they are all younger then us but Ryan is only a couple months younger you should meet him.

C-*Whispers in my ear* Kara do you think that is a very good idea?Me-*whispering back* I don't know it might get her mind off John

S-Guys if you want to talk about me then you can speak louder because I am going to go and take a walk

Me/C-Haha sorry see you later

S-Yea whatever bi

Me and Chris walk into the bedroom with my laptop and go to Google and type in her name and at lease 1,000 sites came up

C-Damn there are a lot of places to go and read

Me-Yea I know I better get reading haha

C-ok have fun

He smirks and walks out because the phone started ringing

Chris's Prospective

The phone started to ring so I told Kara to have fun reading and I walked out to answer the phone.

Phone convo.

Me-Yo?

Person-Hey what is up?

Me-Hey Matt nothing in Ocean City with Kara and a very mad Syd

(Me-Me Matt-M)

M-yo dude I have not talked to Kara sense that night in freshman year when I called her a whore…

Me-yea dude you broke her heart but whatever that was along time ago

M-Yea man I wonder what would have happened with me and her if I did not say that

Me-Yea I wonder. Dude we have not talked in like a year

M-yea I know well the reason I called you was to see if you had Kara's number but sense you are with her can I talk to her?

Me-*in my head* dude should I just tell him I am dating her now? Should I say anything to her about him wanting to talk? No I gotta tell him sometime

Me-Hey dude um why do you want to talk to her anyway?

M-Well I wanted to tell her that I really messed up all those years ago and that I am in ocean city and if she wanted to go on a date with me

Me-Well dude she still hates you and she has got a guy now

M-Oh my god still? And who?

Me-yes still when ever someone brings you up she leaves the room and does something else.

M-oh… well who is the guy she is dating now?

Me-um well I am going out with her now

M-oh that is cool. She was right. I would never find anyone else like her…

Me-yea dude you fucked up and broke her heart!! Well I am going to go I don't really know when I can talk to you again but cya later

M-*in his head* damn it I fucked up she will never be mine ever! After being with Chris she will never want someone like me

M-ok I get it bi

End of phone convo

God why after so many years does he want her back may be he has tried to get her back before well whatever she is mine mow and I am never letter her go like he did.

Kara's prospective

God I know he is on the phone with Matt he don't stop trying to talk to me

Me-Hey babe come on in here hang up the phone

Chris leaned in the door and said ok

C-Hey um that was Matt…..

Me-Yea I thought it was he was an ass to me he don't stop trying to talk to me I finally changed my number haha

C-yea…um…

Me-what is it baby?

C-Oh…um…nothing

Me-Come on Chris tell me

C-ok well he wanted you back…

Me-God he don't stop what did he say

C-he said he messed up

Me-damn straight he did haha

C-yea I told him about us

Me-HAHAHA what did he say?

C-nothing really then I said I had to go

Me-oh yea I hate him so much now I cant even stand hearing his name

C-yea I know baby I know

It has been 20 min and still no more information known about Erika and Syd has not come back.

Me-Oh my god its about time!!!

C-what?!Me-I found a site with all the information about her

C-oh that's cool

Me-yea I know hey baby?

C-yea what do you need?

Me-Can you get me a sub from the fridge?

C-yea anything for you

I was reading the site learning a lot of things when one of the pop ups kept coming up that say "YOU WIN" after it coming up about 10 times I thought to myself what the hell so I clicked it there was no point until I was reading what I had "won" there on the screen said "congratulations you have won three tickets and backstage passes to all of the WWE and ECW events for the nest year"

Me-OH MY GOD CHRIS GET IN HERE!!!!

C- Oh my god what happened

Me-Look at what I won!C-god women you scared me I though you l thought you were like dieing

Me-He he no but look

He was reading it when Syd walked in

Me-OH MY GOD SKATER COME

S-what do you want?

Me-Well if you want to be that way I will not bring you to all the WWE and ECW events for the next year!!!S-NO WAY?!

C-Yes way so Kara who you gunna bring?

Me-Well it will be me of course you my baby and if Syd wants to haha

S-of course I want to!


	6. one of many shows

After calling everyone that we know telling them we will be gone for a year to watch wrestling and asking my mom to watch after Haley my dog for us, we went and packed for the first stop. The first stop was in Dallas Texas.

S-Oh my gosh I can not believe that I am going to see all of these wrestling shows! And get to go on a year round road trip!

C-Yea me too! Thanks for bringing me Lil Karebear.

Me-No problem baby I can not leave you home and I would not want to be away from you for so long.

S-Aw that's so cute Kara!

C-Yea it is. And I would not be able to stay away from you for that long either.

I smiled and blushed a little bit so I turned my face away so they could not see me.

Chris walked over to me smiling.

C-*whispering in my ear* Aw baby did I make you blush?

Me-*whispering* Yea a little bit.

He stood in front of me hugging me tightly. I laid my head oh his chest and could smell his Axe. I closed my eyes and breathed in more of the Axe he had on. He pulled away looking down at me.

C-You look beautiful today.

I smiled up at him.

Me-Thanks. You look really nice today.

C-Thanks.

Me-No problem and you smell really good.

He looked down and laughed a little.

C-I make sure to wear Axe ever sense we were in are freshman year in high school when you told me that you loved the smell.

I stared into is eyes and smiled more

Me-Yea I love the smell thanks for wearing it. It smells so good.

C-Ha ha no problem. Now lets go into your bedroom and get your clothes packed before we run out of time.

Me-Ok

We went into the room to see Sydney sitting in front of the computer.

Me/C-Hey what are you looking at?

S-Oh I am just on the WWE website reading about John.

Me-Oh that's cool, I bet you can not wait to see and talk to him again.

S-Yea I know I am so excited I can not wait!

We finished packing all of are clothes and moved on to cleaning up.

C-I hate cleaning

Me-I know but we have to. My Mommom and Daddad let us stay here so we need to clean even if we are the ones coming back here.

C-Yea I know but I still hate cleaning.

Me-I know baby, but will you keep cleaning for me?

I asked in a very sweet voice.

C-Yes I would do anything for you Karebear.

Me-Thank you, now lets get cleaning because we want to get out of here at seven tomorrow morning.

C-WHAT?! that's way to early.

Me-Yea but we have to drive to Dallas and its days away.

C-Ok

We finished cleaning and it was now almost six O'clock

Me-HEY GUYS! I am hungry lets make something.

C-What do you want?

S-TACOS

Me-Um I guess we can eat tacos ha ha

C-Ok I can make them if you want.

Me/S-Ok that would be cool.

C-Ok just give me sometime.

Chris went and was making food me and Sydney went and sat on the balcony and talked for awhile about me and Chris and her and John.

C- Baby I am done.

Me-Ok we will be right in.

We walked in to see the tacos on the table ready to eat. We ate and after that watched a movie and I fell asleep on Chris' chest and Syd and Chris talked for awhile.

S-Ha ha Chris look at sleeping beauty

C-H ha yea, she looks so beautiful when she is sleeping.

S-Well I was kidding about it but I guess so.

C-Ha ha yea.

S-So you like her a lot don't you?

C-Yea I like her a lot, more then I have ever liked a girl.

S-Have you ever told her that?

C-Um...well no, I do not know if she feels the same way.

Little did he know when Kara and Sydney were outside Sydney asked her the same question. And Kara had the same answer as Chris that she liked him so much and did not know if he felt the same.

S-Well I think she does a lot, when ever you walk in the room her eyes light up, even though you two are barely ever apart, and she always talks about you like you are the only person in the world.

Chris looked at Sydney with a surprised look on his face then glanced back down at me and a smile formed on his face.

C-Does she really do that?

S-Yea, it is so cute.

The movie was over and I slept through most of it. I was now laying on Chris and he sat there talking to Sydney still.

S-Ok well I am off to bed here is the remote and if you want I can help her to bed.

C-Ok night thanks for the remote and no its fine let her sleep.

S-Ok night

Sydney walked into the other room brushed her teeth then got into her bed.

I woke up in the morning to my favorite smell.

Mmmm axe I thought to myself.

I started to move a little not knowing I was on the sofa and I could feel someone behind me. I turned around to see Chris sleeping like a baby. I did not want to wake him so I tried getting up but his arm was around me and it woke him up.

Me-Hey baby its only six I am going to get ready and pack up the car you can go back to bed.

C-No it is fine I want to help.

Me-Ok I am going to get dressed can I wear your black jacket today?

He looked at me funny then answered.

C-Ok I will to, the jackets on my bed, why do you want to wear it? Ha ha

Me-Because it smells like you.

We were standing in the middle of the room holding both of each others hands and he pulled me closer then into a hug.

C-Ok I will go get it for you.

We all got ready and left.

It has been four days now of driving and we are finally here. Four long, loud music playing, fast food eating, fun filled days.

S-We are here!

Me and Chris were in the back seat and Sydney driving. I was asleep on him again and he was up talking with Sydney

S-She seems to do that a lot doesn't she? Ha ha

C-Yea but I don't mind

Its Monday night five o'clock and we were getting dressed for the show.

S-Kara I can not wait to see him.

Me-I know you can not wait and I can not wait for you to see him.

We finished getting ready and left . We got to the arena and went backstage and met some people then took are seats for the show to begin.

Are seats were right up against the barricade with a really loud annoying guy behind us. So far the man was really bothering us we have sat through two matches already of him screaming in are ears and we couldn't take it anymore. Chris could tell it was bothering me and he just pulled me closer to him and said its ok. The next match was a steel cage three way tag team match. One team was Matt Hardy Jeff Hardy and John Cena the other team Triple H Kane and The Undertaker. Triple H's team came out first then Cena's came. John came first with the Hardy's close behind. Syd was waiting so long for this but he walked to the other side of the ring not seeing her. The match was in team Cena's favor till The Undertaker was tagged in. It was John and Taker. Cena was getting beaten pretty bad and Sydney was screaming her head off for him. I had my big yellow purse in front of me and the man behind us pushed us and my purse went flying. The arena got a little quieter and I let out a scream turned around. "EXUSE ME! I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT ALL NIGHT YOU YELLING SCREAMING AND PUSHING! YOU JUST KNOCKED MY PURSE OVER THE BARICADE AND EVERYTHING FELL OUT WHAT DO YOU SUPOSE I DO TO GET IT?!" I screamed. Everyone was now looking at me and all of my things on the floor. Chris was really mad at the guy and started yelling too.

Because of all the commotion even the wrestlers were looking at me. That is when they got out of the ring and came up to me. "Excuse me I think these are yours." said a familiar man said as he was handing me all of my belongings. "Thank you." I said starting to blush a little bit. "Its no problem. Say have I seen you before?" asked the wrestler. "Well actually yes you have, a couple months ago in Ocean City Kara Beth and my best friend Syd Cena." "Oh that's right now come on all three of you." said John Cena looking at me and Chris holding hands to Sydney.

"Ok" we all said before being aloud to go over the barricade.


	7. accident waiting to happen or be seen?

All of us headed up the ramp to the back of the arena.

"Oh so her she is. The little girl that cant keep her mouth shut and ruined a great match." I was shocked to say the least that this man. This animal. This thing. Thinks he can say whatever he wants to me and get away with it. "Ah it is. And you must be the dirty. Nasty. Untrained. Misbehaving. Drug abusing. Overly grown. Animal!" I replied with out a second of hesitation. " look here missy you don't go shooting off your mouth like that around here." he was a big dude standing about seven foot. He reached down grabbing my chin making me look him in the nasty beady eyes of his. "oh no I don't? well I think I did. Now take your nasty dirty hands off of me and go wash them." I stated like I was talking to someone more of my height. "Little girl don't talk to me like that." "for one. I aint no little girl. Two like I said get your hands off me. Three I don't know who you think you are but don't talk to me like that." Well lets just say that little out burst wasn't so smart. "Look Show she is not in a good mood if you noticed that guy out there was pretty pissy so can you just let her down." John interrupted. "Cena if I were you I would watch over her." and with that the Big Show walked off. "Damn Kara are you looking to get beat up?" ask Syd. "Well no…" I answered my voice fading away a little bit. " Ok well that was an intense in counter. So un on that note you guys come with me to my dressing room and chill there while I get ready and then we can go out." Cena suggested. With that we all started to walk to his dressing room. Me getting stared at the whole freaking way. Apparently everyone saw me on the TV and some heard my little fight with the Big Show. No one said a word was we walked we just wanted to get the dressing room and one piece.

It took no lager then two minutes to get from where I had the little get together to the room.

"Kar why in hells name would you go and say that to the Big Ass?" Syd asked me. With that I started to blush a little bit and looked away. My voice very soft and faint. "um…well..I dunno he was pissing me off and I wasn't in the mood." was my answer. I could tell that Syd and John didn't care about what had happened but Chris most definitely did. "Kara I have to talk to you. Now."

_oh no he's really mad at me what am I going to go this time?_

"Um ok." I responded looking down. I stand up and walked out of the room Chris following. We get out there and he grabs my wrist pushing me up against the wall.

_Oh my god! What am I going to do? I can handle this at home but out here where people can see it? I don't know!_

"What in the freaking world was that shit you pulled?" he asked anger rising in his voice.

"I'm sorry. With that guy out there making me mad and everything I lost it." I answered my voice small.

_Maybe if I keep saying sorry he will not do anything this time.._

"YOUR SORRY?! that's the answer I get from you. You little miss I can do whatever the hell I want to with out thinking! I cant believe the shit you doing. Its like you never learn. Do you remember the last time?" he asked. My mind going back to one of the couple time things like this had happened.

Flashback

"_LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE SKINNY ASS BITCH FACE HOE! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU HERE?!" I yelled._

"_Your boyfriend? Well that little boyfriend of yours doesn't act like one I mean running around on you." she snickered _

"_What are you-" that was all I could get out before Chris came up and grabbing my wrist pulling me from the bar and pushing me against the wall outside. _

"_WHAT THE HELL KARA?" uh oh the full name this aint good. "Why the hell are you in there fighting with Amy?" he asked._

"_WHAT THE HELL ME? MORE LIKE THAT THE HLL CHRIS WHAT WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT YOU RUNNING AROUND ON ME?!" I asked anger relevant in my voice. _

"_don't changed the subject." he stated in a voice I cant describe other then pure hate. _

_I opened my mouth to say something but what I got shocked me. CRACK!! I got a slap to the face. _

_Lets say the next morning I had lots of ice a black and blue cheek and a black eye. And black and blues all over my body._

End of flashback

"y-ye-yes I remember." I said fear lingering in my voice as I shuttered the words.

"Well you haven't learned your lesson then have you?" he more stated then asked. I wasn't sure what to do so I stayed silent.

"Answer me you little bitch!" oh yea did I forget to say Chris has a little anger problem. "um.. No, no I have don-" my sentence was cut off by a punch to the gut.

"No you have not I cant tell." his anger rising by the minute. I continued to be his human punching bag for awhile. He was now on top of me had his fist in the air about to bring it down on my face once more but all of a sudden his weight was gone. I opened my eyes even though the pain was so bad to see the guy that saved me. I closed my eyes again. The feeling of sickness coming on to me. And sleep taking over me. With that I black out to screams belonging to Syd.


	8. pain

I woke up. PAIN all I feel pain. Pain everywhere. I started to open my eyes. But shut them quickly to bright.

_Oh my god! What the hell is going on? Where am I? last thing I remember um think Kara damn it Kara! Think!! Oh yea getting the shit beat out of me oh wait no someone saved me and Skater screaming._

I moaned making noises like I was dieing. I felt as if I was like I got hit with a semi.

"AH guys come quick she's waking up come one!!!!!!!!" was what I heard I wasn't sure who it was. The voice was sleepy exited scared upset like she has been crying for days. And the most pissed off.

_Who the fuck is here and screaming like that? How long was I out? Where am I? oh god help me!_

"God Kar baby! Are you ok Hun open your eyes please stay awake come on baby fight you can do it open your eyes please kar!!" I could tell someone that sounded like Skater pleading for me but her voice wasn't normal that was her the upset voice I first heard.

_Damn it Kara open you god damn eyes your best friend is crying!! Pleading you to open then and see her you have to do it. Do it for your best friend. For Syd. For skater. _

With that going through my head I knew I had to I open my eyes a little bit I see her. Hair a mess. Makeup caked on. Eyeliner all over her face. She had on different clothes on then the last time I saw her but she non the less was a wreck.

"Oh my god kar. God you had me scared out of my mind oh my god!!!!" with that skater started to break down. I sit up. No listening to my mind telling me to stay down. I would do anything for this girl and seeing her like that killed me inside so I sat up and grabbed a hold of her and she cried into me.

"Mind telling me where I am what I am doing here and why?" I asked my voice cracking from not using it for god knows how long.

"Kara you don't remember any of it?" I look to the door to see the one and only John Cena the champ standing there.

"Um no. I cant say I remember. I mean I know I was getting beat but…where am I?" I answered. "Kara your in the hospital have been for about a week now. Chris beat you up pretty bad Hun." Cena answered.

"Oh…" my voice fading and I just broke down crying. "Kar. Baby don't you cry over him." Syd said trying to comfort me. All it did was make me cry more. "I-It w-was a-a-all my fau-lt ." I said chocking on my words. "KARA no, no it was not he was a basted who beat you, you did nothing" Syd stated.

"n-no if I didn't get into that fight with Show and learned my lesson the first time it wouldn't have happened." I said with tears gliding down my cheeks. They both just looked at me. No one speaking. After a couple seconds I spoke up again. "Um who saved me?" they both looked to the door and guy walked in. His voice was deep and had a southern accent. "that would be me." he stated. The first thing I noticed. His green eyes filled with sadness but they were beautiful. Then his hair. Purple blue and black it was a mess and pulled into a pony tail. Then it hit me HELLO JEFF HARDY.

"Y-you s-saved me?" I asked stuttering over my words not because I was nerves but from my crying. "Yea darlin." he stated. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I said with more tears coming. "No need to thank me. I saw a beautiful girl getting-well in trouble so I help." With him saying that I broke down again. "Shh Karbear baby its ok its ok" Syd trying to sooth me. I looked up seeing the helplessness in Jeff's eyes when he saw me start to cry. I wasn't hooked up to any machines I was in my Hardy Boys booty shorts and tank top. I got up wiped my eyes and face. Looked over to Jeff and walk to him. My voice was soft and could only be heard by him and him alone. I look into his eyes I smile a bit just seeing him. His eyes light up seeing my smile and I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me form that crazy guy." I whispered into his ear. I could tell I sent shivers up and down his spine. I go back to standing on my flat feet just looking into is eyes. I am not sure how long we stood there looking at each other it felt like hours and we were the only ones there. Till someone coughed grabbing my attention away from him. I turn to see Syd and John standing there with smiles on their faces looking at us. I look back at Jeff and started to blush. "um so Kara we are going to go and get the papers so we can all dip set. Come on John." Skater said to me. "uh yea, yea ok I want to leave like . Now!" I stated with a giggle.

When they left I looked back to Jeff who's face was turning pink. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed and we sat there. I looked up to him. "So I see I made you blush." I stated. He laughed looking away a little and blushed more. "um.. no… no you didn't." he said. I leaned forward to him taking his face in my hands and said. "Oh but I think I did."

He looked into my eyes sighed and say in a deep voice. "Yea ok you did." I looked at him giggle smiled. I hoped off the bed when I heard John come to the door and say "Kar!!! You already to go me and Syd used your motorcycle to get here so um Jeff can you bring her home?" " Yea no problem." Jeff said. He got off the bed after me and I ran out the door laughing hearing John and Jeff behind me saying stuff. I ran to Syd jumped on her laughing she looked better I guess the fact that I was better helped her out. " I am hungry imma see if Jeffery can brigga me to getta something to eats!!!" Syd guessed laughed nodded her hair and said " I see it took no time to get my Karbear back!! You have fun and oh yea…" her voice go softer and she leaned in so I could only hear her and she added. "Don't get pregnant on the first day meeting him." I stood up shocked then a smile came across my face I giggled and said "baby Skater you know me all to well no promises." I said I got up and ran she fallowed behind I ran and jumped into Jeff's arms rapping my legs around his waist. Just looking into his eyes. I laughed and said "Oh my knight in shining armor save me! I am a dieing princess of punk by the way. And I am being chassed my the evil jealous step sister." I said pointing over to Sydney with a smile on my face. "I am not jealous! I was just sayin and I have nothing to be jealous of I got my own man," she said wrapping her arms around Johns waist looking up to him smiling.


	9. two cenas?

"Oh my god!!! Sydney Rea Cena and John Cena are going out?!" I screamed as we were standing there. "Yes Kars. We are." Syd said after laughing a bit. " Um hey Syd?" I said.

"Yea Hun?" she answered. "You know it sounds like you are like brother and sister right?" I told her wile laughing and still in Jeff's arms with my legs rapped around him. She jumped at me after I said that. I squeaked and tightened the grip with my legs on Jeff and wrapped my arms around his neck tighter. Putting my face into his neck. " Kara Anne Beth!!! that was unneeded and not appropriate at all!" Syd screamed. I laughed as did Jeff but Sydney and John looked mad. "HAHAHA sense when did you start using my full name and being such a grown up?" I asked into Jeff's neck as I was laughing. He was holding onto my tighter so he didn't drop me because he was laughing too. "Kara! I am not messing around!" she said. "Syd! Nether am I!" I said back to her. With that I whispered into Jeff's eat to run to the car. He told me to hold on and he took off running with me. I looked up to Sydney and said. "remember! Brother sister!" after that I was laughing so hard. But I saw Syd with a grin on her face and she ran after us. I squeaked and she said "Yea and you remember! don't get pregnant on the first day meeting him!" my face went bright red and I pushed it back into Jeff's neck.

We got outside and he put me down. "So what was that about pregnant?" he asked me. Needless to say I went bright red. "oh.. um… nothing she was trying to be funny that's all." I answered him. He could tell I wasn't telling the whole truth but he left it at that. "So…um can I um ask you something?" I asked. "Sure thing anything darling." he answered back. "Well um do you know what happened to Chris?" I asked playing with my fingers looking at my shoes which suddenly became very interesting. " Hun why do you ask?" Was his response. I just shrugged my shoulders but didn't say anything. I could feel the tears coming.

_God damn why did I need to bring him up? I am an idiot!! God now he is going to see me cry good going dumb ass._

When he noticed I put my head farther down he grabbed my chin making me look him in the eyes. His eyes looked saddened by the fact I was crying over someone that did horrid things to me for months. "Darlin look at me. He is not getting near to you ever again. I will not let it happen." he said looking straight into my eyes. All I could do was nod my head. I was scared that if I were to open my mouth that I would cry harder. Of coarse I went to say something anyway but the only thing that came from y mouth was a sob. And I just fell to my knees crying. In a matter of seconds he was next to me holding me and pulled me into his lap. He was just holding me trying to calm me down whispering stuff into my ear and then he started to sing. He started to sing Down by Blink 182. I looked at him tears still running down my face and sill sobbing. "How did you know that would calm me down?" I asked him looking into his beautiful eyes. "Well Sydney played it on your Ipod when you were in the hospital and when the left I was sitting there and I started to sing it and the look on you face changed form pain to peace and calmness." he said. I looked down at the ground and whispered "Thank you." to him. He took my chin making me look at him and he said "No need to thank me love." and pulled me closer and kissed me.

Little did either of us know we were being watched. Not just by one person but my three people.

I pulled away looking at him. In his eyes I didn't see sadness or anger like I have before when we talked about Chris. I saw what I saw when I kissed his cheek when we looked into each others eyes before and when he was holding me. Love.

We sat there for ten minutes when I finally spoke up again. " That was nice." I stated

_You dumb fuck!! Why is hells name would you say that "that was nice" you idiot are you incapable of being normal?! You idiot!! He is going to go and make fun of you with all his roid friends now!!_

To my complete shock he looked at me smiled and said "I think so too." of course me being well me I blush. And him being the sweetheart he is laughed and kissed both of my cheeked were they were getting pinker by the second and warm.

"So Hun would you like something to eat?" he asked me "Yes please babe I am so hungry!" I told him. He laughed and said "well I know this place its pretty good. Its called YaYa's" I looked at him and started to crack up. "Darlin whats so funny?" he asked as he was holding my bridle style walking over to the car. "Oh nothing its just that that's my nickname from my little sister Brooke and my mother calls me that." I said calming down form my out burst of laughing. "Oh ok so Yaya would you like to go to Yayas?" he asked me. I looked at him took his face in my hands kissed him pulled away and nodded my head. After a few minutes of silence I told him "Oh hey Jeff." All he did was look at me so I could tell I had his attention and I told him "I am going to tell you this I will let you call me yaya but NO ONE else can I hate when people do. But its cute when you do it." I said smiling at him. "Ok I will make sure that I tell people that because I am going to be calling you that." he said smiling to me and giving me a wink.


	10. hotel heart break or true love

_"_So Kar_._ You want to stop at your hotel first because you have been in those clothes for three days now?" Jeff said I looked down and saw all the Hardy boys stuff I had on and started to giggle. "Um yea I think I should." I said still laughing_._

"Darling why are you laughing?" Jeff said looking at me with a smile on his same.

"Oh its just that I have all this hardy stuff on and I am with you." I said with a cheeky smile showing all of my teeth. Jeff laughed looked me up and down and said "Yes but you look cute in it." I giggle and looked away because I could feel my cheeks getting warm and bright red. " Thank you." I said in a little voice. "No need to thank me Hun just saying what's on my mind." he said.

We got to the hotel and opened the door. Thinking it was empty all I walked in talking and laughing I walked into the bedroom because there was only one me and Syd would share. I had my back to the bed but the look on Jeff's face I could tell what happened. I turned around to the site of Syd and John in bed.

I screamed a covered my eyes. Syd and Cena both turned red and I could tell they were both getting covered my the sheets. "Um…Kar. I didn't know you would be back so soon." Syd said I opened my eyes so I could get my clothes and makeup bag. "Oh um yea I just needed a shower and change." I said tripping over my words as they were coming out of my mouth.

"You know what damn it Sydney Rea Cena I can believe you!! I jus woke up after a week and I come back to you and John in the one bed we have here getting it on! Damn it!! I aint sleeping in that shit so what am I to do?! I cant believe you!" I snapped at her. I could read her face she wasn't sorry that she did it just sorry I saw. "I was going to get a shower but I don't want to go in there if you to were in there already tell me upfront where you already?" I asked my temper cooling but It will heat up again. "Um…" was all Syd could say her voice fading away. "DAMN IT at least say it!! Not just um I deserve a real answer I think I at least deserve that much from you! After bringing you here and now finding you in bed! Now answer my god damn question! Did you?!" I knew it I my temper shot up again. Her voice soft weak embarrassed and stunned I have not snapped at her before like this. "Yea"

_"_GOD DAMN IT! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO NOW!? I have no place to shower or sleep tonight!! There are no rooms left in this hotel and I am not driving around to find another one to stay at!" I told her. This is where Jeff stepped in. he was pretty mad to. "Sweetheart why don't you shower and stuff in my room I am next door and Matt wouldn't mind you sleeping there. He most likely will not even be there he will probably be with his girlfriend Amy." I turned to his he could see the tears in my eyes he pulled me into a hug and out of the room and sat me of the sofa.

"So Yaya would you like to stay in my room?" he asked. I looked at him and said "are you sure? I mean I don't want to im-" he didn't even let me finish my sentence he just crashed his lips into mine. "so um I take that as you want me to stay there." I said laughing. He laughed and told me he wanted me to stay with him. "Hun you go get all of you things and come back out here." he told me. I did as told and got my bags.

I walked back to the room banged on the door and screamed. _"YOU BETTER STOP WHAT_ YOU DOING AND LET ME IN I HAVE TO GET MY BAGS!!" I went to hit the door again but the door open and I hit Sydney right in the face. "Oh my god! Dude I didn't think you where coming." I told her bitting my lip ring holding in a laugh. She looked up at me because I smacked her so hard she fell to the ground with mad eyes.

Got off the ground and told me to get all the shit. That non the less pissed me off so I snapped yet again. "You know what you little selfish bitch! I cant believe you! First I bring you to ocean city let you stay in my house. Bring you all around the world for a whole year and I come back here to find you in bed with a wrestler! And you act like this to me because what? I by mistake hit you when I went to hit the door so I could get my bags to leave to go with Jeff because I have no place to stay here!!"

she looked at me with a grin on her face and yelled "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU LITTLE WHORE I CANT STAND YOU!_ I HAVE BEEN NICE TO YOU SENSE SECOND GRADE! AND YOU SKIP SCHOOL DITCHED ME FOR A YEAR AND I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU AND NOW YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT_ TO YELL AT ME!" Syd yelled at me. "I am the whore are you kidding me? I don't go around having sex with people! I have not yet by the way I am waiting for the right guy unlike you little Miss. Ring rat!" I yelled at her.

Her mouth just dropped that I said that. I pushed past her got my bags went through my purse took her ticket out "Here you scum I don't want you with me but I am not a big ass hole so I am giving you your ticket here" I said handing then to her. And with that I walked out of the room with my bags and purse not even looking back at her. I went out to Jeff he was now at the door with it open so we could leave. He took my bags in one hand and help my hand in the other.

"Kara are you ok?" Jeff asked me when we got to his room and closed the door. I just sat on the sofa and cried. I put my head in my hands and cried so an hour at least and the whole time Jeff was right there holding me.

I looked up after an hour into his eyes they were not only holding sadness seeing me like this but you could still see the love in them. "Love I am going to get a shower and changed I think its about time." I said letting my last tears roll down my face. "Ok Hun the bathrooms there" he said pointing to a door, "I will be right here when you get out. And when you are don't we can go out to Yayas" he told me.

I got in the shower and let the water just fall on me.

I got out and changed into a jean mini shirt with a blue and black corset top with black strap heals.

I walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. When I got to were Jeff was there were some other people there. "Jeff?" I said my voice soft. All of them turned and were looking at me. Now it couple be they don't know me or I was dressed in a mini skirt corset with double D's and huge heels on. Take your pick.

"Um….uh….oh yea guys this is Kara Beth the girl I helped out a week ago Kar. This is Matt Hardy my brother Shannon Moore and Shane Helms my friends and Amy Matts girlfriend" "Hey" I said

WOW KARA GREAT WORK THEY THINK YOU'RE A RING RAT! You can do anything right can you? You're an idiot a worthless piece of trash chris was right no one wants you.

"Well hello there little lady we have heard lots about you. But nothing that would make us think you were a ring rat." Amy snickered. I just stood there taking it I could feel the warmth on my cheeks not just from blushing but from tears streaming down it. "Oh looky here that whore cant take it. She can handle the truth that shes a ring rat. Look at you your scum no one wants you here you can go run along." she said evil present in her voice. "Um Jeff I am going to go um make a call yea make a call I have to call um…..someone um I mean I have to call my mom to check on Haley." I said walking to the door. "Oh look the bitch has a kid named Haley." Amy said. I just turned grabbed my purse from the chair and walked away. I pulled my cell out with my keys and I ran, Yes I know. The heels are huge how am I running I had practice I am pretty good with running in them now. I ran to my car and called my mom.

PHONE COVO

Me-Mommy?

Kate-Kara? Hun what do you need? Why are you crying?

Me- Mommy I was getting hit my Chris-

Kate-Kara I know hun Sydney told me

Me-yea and I got into a fight with her and I am staying at a hotel with Jeff and I put on my barmaids outfit and I walked into the sitting place in his hotel room and he and his friends were there. And well his bothers girlfriend was saying stuff about me being a whore and a ring rat and trash and having a kid because I said I was going to call someone about Haley so I ran.

Kate- Oh Hun its ok I know you are not and you know that you are not and if Jeff has an sense at all he would know that to. Just go for a drive and clear your head and go back in there.

Me- mommy I cant do that. I am going to go get my bags and leave .

Kate-no Kara Anne I am telling you go in there and tell that girl the truth that your wearing that for the bar and that Haley is your damn dog!

Me-Ok. I will I will talk to you later mom.

Kate- ok I love you

Me-love you too bi

End of convo

I got out of my car and walked back up to his room to see Amy putting my bags out side. I waited for her to go in before I go to get them. I could hear Jeff right at ht door and him getting yelled at my a everyone.

"Jeff are you nuts? Did you see her shes so nasty she wants one thing and that's money from you. You can not trust her." one of the people said from inside the room. "No you guys have no clue about her and there was no reason to snap at her like that. She has been through enough didn't you see the black and blues on her?!" Jeff told them.

I stayed outside the door for a good ten minutes hearing the shit they were telling him about me tears running down my face. My face must have been all tear stained and black from my makeup. I finally heard enough so I knocked on the door.

It was not hard at all you most likely wouldn't have heard it if you weren't steps away form the door. The door swung open to see a pissed off Jeff Hardy standing there. "um Jeff can I talk with you?" I asked scared to look into his eyes so I looked at the ground the flower patter suddenly interested me a lot.

I did not get an answer so I took that as a no. I stepped to the side and knelt down to pick up the bag. Only to have him take it from me. I looked at him fear in my eyes my heart racing and I was starting to shack I thought that he was either going to through my bag and me or smack me.

Shocking he didn't to either. I took the bag threw it into the room at Amy and grabbed my face in his hands making me look at him. I looked into his eyes seeing neither anger hate and mad I saw love. I took a deep breath and held it and he just stared at me and the pulled me closer and crashed his lips onto mine.


	11. goodbye?

**You saved me now love me chapter 11**

After Jeff kissed me I looked up to him and smiled. "um so do you um think the same thing as them?" I asked referring to what Amy had said and what one of the guys said before. He looked at me cupped my face looked straight in to my eyes "I would not believe them in my life depended on it." he said. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and he just pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear calming me down. "thank you" I told him after he help me yet again calm down and stop crying.

"Hun there is no reason for you to thank me I was just doing what I thought was best to do." he said back making me fall for him even more. "You know what you say things like that you make me fall for you even more." I told him.

_OH MY GOD why did I say that?_

He looked down at me and laughed a little and pulled me into another hug.

"Excuse me! Are you serious? Do you not see her? She is disgusting! A ring rat. Trash. Scum. nothing. she is worth nothing and definitely not worth you time!" Amy exclaimed. "Ok you know what I am getting more and more pissed off at you! I do not need this you little whore what do you want to know about me? I am dressed like this because it's a barmaids outfit and we are going out to a bar later. Haley is my dog that my mother is watching for me. I am far from a ring rat. I have had few boyfriends and sorry to tell you this but I am not you I don't sleep around I am fucking waiting you bitch. What else are you going to complain about? Oh yea right the money. I already have money I own a nice sized home five bedrooms four bathrooms and a pool with a pool house.

I own a stable with four of my own horses.

I have two monster trucks and a place to use them.

A lime green motorcycle.

A purple Ford Mustang with black racing strips

And a yellow a green and a blue jeep

So what else is there to want? I have everything that I want I don't need to smooch off of a great guy for money. I am a pretty kind girl but don't cross me bitch I aint in no fucking mood now! I have been mentally and physically abused long enough I do not need it from skank that thinks she knows everything!" I yelled at her.

Everyone in the room just stayed put were they were. No one knew what to say I don't think they knew I had money at all.

"Ok I am going to go. I am going home now after my fall out with him and Sydney I do not want to be traveling around the world at the moment. I am having a bash at my house in two weeks it is the third annual Jump for Breast Cancer at me Barn. The bash is at my house talk to Sydney Rea to find out where I live the day and time she lives with me. I am going to tell her I am leaving um if you need anything get it form her. Do not…" I told them but my voice was fading away I couldn't bare to tell Jeff not to call. "Kar. No stay please?" Jeff Pleaded "Sweetheart I am sorry I can not stay here. You are going to Ocean City in one more day just go have fun and maybe one day I will see you again." I told him. It was breaking my heart that I would not spend all my time with him. Sit and talk or just look into is wonderful love filled green eyes. "Please can I talk to you?" Jeff asked. "Love it will be better if I leave with out anything else said.:" I told him. And with that before he could say anything else I got my bags and left a fast as I could. I walked to the room next door. Sydney Rea Cena's room.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"COMING" was what I heard from inside the room the voice filled with sadness. Like they have been crying. Syd came and opened the door. "Skater I am taking off for about two weeks till the bash I am selling my tickets for those six shows." I told her. Her face just went completely blank. "No, No Kara do not leave because of me or what Amy said yes we could hear that. But Kara don't leave if you do I am coming with you." Syd told me. "Sweets I can not have you do that you go and have fun at those shows with John." "Kara Anne Beth no! anyway I already sold my tickets for those shows to. Once we heard you say it in the other room I went and sold mine to I am not leaving you." Syd told me.

I took her arms and pulled her into a hug. And thanked her.

ONE WEEK LATER!!!

No one has tried to come in contact with me. I am not sure if that's good or not. Syd has not talked to John sense that day we left she told him that she wants to spend every waking moment with me right now that I needed it that she would get him at the airport before the bash. Jeff has not been doing good in his matches he has been moody on screen after his matches he would not stick around for anything he would go take his belt and walk off stage. He would not go out and talk to Matt and Lita he has been visible upset I am not sure if its because of me but that's what I have been told. I am getting everything ready for my show for breast cancer but I cant concentrate I had to have syd do everything for me. I went to paint a jump but ended up having to go grab my horse from the field jump on him and run. I ran and ran and ran for miles we ran to the trees at the end of my property and went through the trail I made when I first bought this land it opened up to a lake with a tire swing and rope swing I come here to have fun by myself sometimes no one else knows about it its on my land so no one is aloud to use it its just me there and my horse Ziggy. I have been a mess. I mess everything up I was in a horse show one day and I didn't memorize the jumping course. I was in a wrestling match and forgot my boots. My mind is someplace else. Or maybe with someone else. Jeff.


	12. Hello again love BASH!

You saved me now love me chapter 12

_I just can not handle this I mean like really I think I love him! And I have not seen him in a week and a half I have don't nothing form my bash I just cant. I am just sitting here on my ass with Ziggy at the lake pond whatever the fuck it its! I can barley think straight I don't get how he is having this effect on me I definitely cant believe SHE is having this effect on me. Its so horrible I cant take it. _

I was taken from my thoughts when I head my horse scream out I was terrified it wasn't pain but fear I got up can to him he was only feet from me so I was so scared something was in the woods or lake fuck I don't know something is someplace and its scary the shit out of my Baby. I aint pleased with it. I got on and grabbed my gun. Yes I know weird but there have been some sort of animal running around and its sick I cant risk my health and definitely not the health of Ziggy or any other horse I have out there training. I looked around to find what was spooking my horse and I see blue and purple hair. "what in the fucking name of drunk midgets?" I said out loud.

_Ok so its human. Ok I am somewhat safe. NO WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! Just because its human don't mean I am safe this is MY land oh shit its getting closer._

I jumped off Ziggy and walked to the person. This person saw me and a smile grew on there face. "Kar?" he screamed out. I nodded my head. I have posts everyplace in the woods to tie up horses I tied Ziggy up and walked to the person. "Christ on a cracker Rainbow Bright!! What are you doing here?!" I scream as I ran up to him rapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck hugging him as tight as I could. "Hey Baby!! I missed you so much I had to come I took time off so I could." Jeff said to me. All I could do was keep hugging him I didn't want to let go I never waned to let go in the first place. "How have you been Skittles?" I asked. He laughed and answered "Well I aint doing all the peachy Mini Skit. Do you know how hard it is to be away from you?" "Well as a matter of fact I don't. I am never away from me. But I am guessing here but its probably just as bad as being away from you." I answered back. My voice muffled because I was talking into his neck. He laughed letting me down.

"Did you have to put me down?" I pouted. "No" was his answer I gave him a puppy dog face sticky my lip out and looked as of I was about to cry. Jeff grunted put his head back and his arms out so I could jump into them. "You want to know something?" I asked him. "Sure Love anything." he said. I leaned back and he had one hand on the dip of my lower back and one on my neck. "I almost shot you." I said in a nonchalant tone of voice. With that he dropped me and just looked at me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" he yelled I didn't think he would flip out I slowly backed up as he walked closer "We-well when Z-Z-Ziggy f-flipped I thought It was this a-animal that has been running around so I got my gun out I stopped when I saw your hair." I told him I was fucking scared!! wouldn't you be? You got a pissed wrestler that can break you in mother freaking half in front of you! "Good god women! I thought you met- well never mind now get off the ground!" he said now laughing a little. I sighed looked up at him my blue eyes sparkling "Jeffy…. Pick me up?" I asked with a cheeky smile. "If you insist." he responded. Something in that smile of his told me this wouldn't end well. He picks me up and brings me to the water and jumps in with me. I scream and I got a mouth full of water. "Holy McChicken SHIT this is really warm!" I said causing Jeff to break into laughter. "Damn I really missed you and your sayings." he told me. I just laughed and thanked him. We sat for at least three hours talking laughing and swimming when I looked and saw Ziggy just standing there falling asleep on me. I got out gently woke him and called Jeff over. "Jeff come here." "Yea Baby?" he asked. "Come here hold onto the bump here on Ziggy and place a firm hand on his butt I am going to hold your left leg and push you up just swing your right leg over him." I told him. He looked at me like I was off my rocker. "um Kara you are joking right?" "Do not question me unless you want to be left for animal meat out here." I told him. "Kara really I cant get up like that." "come on trust me" with that I flung him up onto my horse. "see that easy." I told him smiling from the ground. "Now how are you getting on?" he asked I smiled and told him to lean on to Ziggy's neck and not lean back what so ever. After I told him that and he lean as far forward as he could I took the rope I had used gave it to Jeff to hold I held on to Jeff's leg for support took my right leg started to swing it in front of me to behind me. I was about to get up and Jeff interrupts "You getting on or what?" he asked "Jeff DAMNIT this is hard with another person on I can afford to hit Ziggy when I do this now ZZZIIIPPP IT!" I told him. He took his hand and pretended to zip his mouth. So again I started to swing my foot then up to my knee was swigging till my whole leg was again. When I felt like I would get up I swung it as hard as I could and jumped with my left foot. Catapulting myself onto Ziggy's back behind Jeff. He turned around and asked "How in gods name did you do that?" I laughed and shook my head. "Ok now the hard part." I said "WHAT?! That wasn't the hard part?" he asked. I laughed and told him. "Ok now I do this all the time trust me. Okay?-I didn't wait for his answer just kept talking- ok now I am going to stand up on his back-" "No way what if u fall?" he asked "Jeffro baby I do this a lot I. Will. Not. Fall. now when I stand up u need to lay forward and slowly slid backwards and I am going to step over you. don't say a word I need to concentrate." with that he did as told and he was now in front. "see that was easy. That wasn't the hard part I was talking about." I said smiling up to Jeff. "okay babe hold on around my waist like I said there is an animal out here and he wants us so hold on and whatever you do don't let go! If you need me to stop well I might but ask." I said with a laugh. Before he could say another word I leaned forward kicked Ziggy into a full on gallop and we were out of the woods in three minutes which was fast because we were four miles in.

"That. Was. So. COOL!" Jeff said when they slowed to a canter then trot then to a walk. "So I take it you liked it?" I asked. " yes that was so fun. I mean like it was like wrestling you have such a rush and oh my god can we do it again?" he asked "No not today Zigs is sleepy that was already to much for him but tomorrow I will bring out on a horse that I am training in three day so we can do that for an hour but I got to go back and feed the horses and ride two more." I told him. We got back I fed all the horses and rode the two as Jeff watched on in amazement as I jumped my normal course set up it was nothing really just a course with ten jumps all four feet and up but really that is nothing compared to the ones in the shows. When I was done I went to take a shower and I came back to the kitchen were I left Jeff to see he was no were to be found. I looked around the whole house but he wasn't there. I was in the room with the steps out to the pool. That when I saw it. Jeff. In my ring with my horse. He was riding like he had know how to his whole life. Nothing like I was doing but dressage. It was amazing. Zigs didn't even know dressage he was teaching him! I watched for a few minutes when I started to make my way to the ring. I stood at the end of the ring were he wasn't working and watched for what felt like hours just watching how graceful they both looked. I decided to go and get another horse to show him the jumping because with Ziggy you could be blind and jump him. That night we spend outside riding then cleaning up the horses and I decided to clean all the tack.

It is now Monday the day of my Bash there is now a dressage section for Jeff to shock everyone. Jeff asked me to be his girlfriend the day I saw him teaching Zigs. Everyone is just chillen out in the pool wile I am upstairs with Jeff coloring his hair pink. "Hey Darlin? "yes hun?" I answered. "Um well I don't know what this feeling is but do you think everyone will laugh when they see me?" he ask. I just giggled and told him " No matter what they think, you are fantastic with Ziggy you know what you are doing and no matter what they say just remember after the show you and me get to eat the whole cake and they don't." I said trying to hind the smile lingering on my lips he could tell I was messing around so he started to tickle me getting me to let out a loud chain of laughs.


	13. is it love

Ok so i like totally recomed the band The Dangerous Summer they are Fantastic!!!!!!!! my brother knows the drummer (: but really they are so so so good def my new favorite band. so please check them out and tell me what you think. i dont use that PM crap on here so either do it in a reveiw of my email which is on my page (:

* * *

You saved me now love me chapter 13

* * *

To say Jeff did good would be a TOTAL understatement he would have won blue if he were in a show. I am walking around trying to find him just lost in my own thoughts.

_I wonder if I could get him to try out showing. Or when he has off come and help me with ALL of the horses he is really great with them and lets face it 40 horses is a little to much for me to handle by myself. Yes there is Syd but really? She is TERRIFIED of horses I find it funny to take the mini horse and put it in her bed when she is shopping but really I do need some help here and I do not trust many people. Even though he has such a tough exterior I know for a fact that the inside he is a total mush ball. He is so kind and caring like no other. I mean really, who else would see someone in trouble and help them but then stay in the hospital with them until they wake up and befriend them? I don't think any normal person does that. But then again what normal jumps off 20 foot ladders? And paints their faces? And dyes their hair all those crazy colors? So I think it is safe to say Jeffrey Nero Hardy is NOT a normal person. But anyway I am getting off task I have to think of a way to ask him to help. How is it so hard to find that guy. He has HOT pink freaking hair for crying out loud! Oh Shit I did NOT know that he told THEM to come! Oh shit oh shit oh shit OH SHIT!! What are they doing here? I mean yea they are his Best friends brother and well then this brothers girlfriend but still oh why me? Wait what the hell? He aint even with them. God they may know where he is. Should I ask them? CAN I ask them? I do not even think I can get the words out. Oh GOSH! I can not even move! I am just standing here. God god god why me? Oh Why me? SHIT they see me. That kid with a Mohawk he is like staying a hole through me. What do I do? I guess I can go talk with them? Really? What harm can come from that? Well truthful answer is A LOT! Well here goes nothing._

"Um… Hi?" I say of course I am scared ALL of them are wrestlers and I am still a little sore from the beating from Chris. That dumb ass. Um what the hell? All are smiling at me? Well other then _her_ can you blame her? YES simple and straight to the point. SHE called me all those names. SHE started all the fighting. SHE is the idiot that should go rot in hell. SHE is the one that put my bags out side. SHE was the one that made me leave! Yes I know what you are thinking how did SHE make you leave well simple really. Cute boy you are falling in love with his brother pretty cool dude himself bitchy girl with him Yells shit. Talks friends of cute boy your falling for to believe her shit. All turn on you. Cute boy that your falling for try's to stand up for poor defenseless girl that had the fuck beat from her. But fails to get cute boys pretty cool dude of a brother and friend and bitchy girl to believe him. All turn on girl with black and blues. Other then cute boy I am falling in love with. So in other word I as scared.

"Hey Darlin' we saw are little Jeffro ride. Um what did you do to him?" Matt asked with a huge smile. "Well the day he got here that night after I took a shower I came looking for him. I looked through the whole house and I came to the room with the steps to the pool and it over looks my dressage ring and well I saw him in there with Zigs. It was such a cute sight I got a picture of it." I told him with an equally big smile on my face. "So um this thing, that we are at.. what is it for again?" one of his friends asked "Shane you idiot it is the third annual Jump for Breast Cancer remember?" Amy said when hitting him upside the head. I am not sure but none of my friends treat each other like that. Of course the little boy with the hair standing high and almighty on his head gets a laugh. Which gets him a hit to the back. "Hey what was that for you motherfucker?" he asked Matt. "You idiot you don't laugh at the word breast and what people get hit upside the head you are freaking 29 years old GROW UP." Matt told them. Well lets say this I was drinking some water and when he said he was 29 years old it was now all over Amy I thought he was 15 my b. SHIT! "OH MY GOD! I am SO SO sorry here come inside I am sure I have something you can wear. I am so sorry!" I told her the look on her face was pure hatred to me. "MATT! What are you going to do?!" she screamed. We were right next to the horse field and I was petting Caviar my sister Brookes pony when she screamed it scared him. He has not had the best life until we bought him and I guess that triggered something. Horses don't have a very long lasting memory but something they always have in their heads. "AMY Shut your mouth you idiot! You going to fucking give the pony a heart attack!" I told her. Well she didn't like that I told her that she should shut up. So what does she do? The only thing a wrestler knows how to do. She hit me. I mean I have had some hit before it as nothing but where she did. Right into the black and blue that was still healing. The one that had a former broken rib under it. I doubled over in pain. "Amy what the fuck was that for?!" Matt said to her he wanted to yell for all he was worth but remembered that I told Amy not to yell. "She spit her water all over me! that's why! Then she yelled at me! that's why!" she yelled. I looked up got a smirk on my face and say. "Now now now Amy what did I say about yelling? Are we going to have to have a lesson on 'how to shut your fucking mouth 101' that will be fun I mean I normally just teach how to jump but I can teach you to shut up." I told her causing everyone to crack up laughing. "That is a lot of talk to a girl that is doubled over in pain because of one hit." she said back. I stand up pull my shirt up showing her the black and blue and say. "OH baby baby baby I wasn't in pain because of you it as because you hit my black and blue." with that I get and walk away. Stop mid stride turn on my heel and ask. "Oh and Hun by the way have you seen my boyfriend? You know the one. Tall cute hot pink hair?" I smirk and Shannon chimes in. "Oh you are dating Jeff?" I laugh walk over to him pat his back and tell him. "Babe don't quit your day job. But really guys do you know where he is? I cant find him anyplace. And well I am getting scared if he went into the woods there is an animal running around in there." they all tell me that they will look around.

I go to the barn to get the new horse Paprika.

"Pep pep how are you babe? Come on we are going to go find Skittles." I tell her. "What is the point of looking Mini skits. I am right here." Jeff said walking up behind me. Rapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. "What are you doing out here? I have been looking everyplace for you. And I got in a fight." I said to him. The last part with a pout. "I wanted to get away from everyone and think. And _who_ in gods name did you ge- damn it! Amy? And I right was it Amy?" I look up from where I was and nodded my head. "Yaya what did she do? Are you hurt? Where did she hit you?" he asked his voice growing frantic. "Jeffy it is ok she hit me on that real big black and blue on my tummy but I am fine. It was my fault." I told him. He looked at me with a questioning look on his face. "Well your brother he said to Shannon to grow up that he was 29 and well I didn't know he was that old and it shocked me I thought that he was like 15. I was drinking water and I spit it out. On Amy." I added. Jeff laughing that I thought that Shannon was 15 "She was yelling and I had Cav with me playing with him and I told her not to yell and lets say. I told her she needs a lesson in 'how to shut your fucking mouth 101.' but um I hate her so much it did feel good spitting on her." I told him the smile growing on my face the more I remembered and told him about her face when I said all that stuff to her. "Kar. What do you want to do?" he asked me. "Now?" I asked as he nodded his head. "Well everyone is in the pool but with everyone here no chance in hell I am getting in there." I told him before he interrupted saying " 'no chance in hell' what are you turning into a McMahon?" "Back to the point because well you know I don't want to go swimming with everyone so I set up a coarse in the ring farthest from the pool last night well this morning at like four to do so I am going to go and ride the horses there you can do whatever you want to do." I told him. "Oh snippy snap! I got you something! I. Will. be. Right. Back. Wait right here." he told me. Before I could say a thing he took off running to the house.

He came running out with a HUGE box with him and with Matt, Shane, and Shannon carrying more boxes and bags with every single person at the party fallowing him. He came up to me taking my hand and dragging me to Zigs stall. "Jeff you did not have to buy me anything." I told him "Yes I did, my girlfriend just had a HUGE Bash for a great cause and I wanted to so close your eyes love." I did as told and closed my eyes. "Ok Yaya open." he told me. I flung open my eyes as fast as I could to see a new saddle pad that was mint green that said 'The One And Only Ziggy' with my name under it with the name on my barn and the picture we use for a barn on it. With a new saddle that was black leather with mint green trimmings and a new black bridle with mint green and a name plate that has Ziggy's name on it. I couldn't even talk I was shocked. "Oh My GOD! Jeff! You did not have to do this! This is… OH MY GOD!!" I said making everyone laugh. I am guessing that it was all planed because all the horses that I owned and my family owned that were permanently at the barn got a saddle pad with their name and mine or in the case of Cav Brooke's name all their colors. And all the horses that were not permanently here got one that was white or black with the name of the barn and my name and everyone knew what one went where. I just stood there looking up and down the barn seeing all the new pads smiling and hugging Jeff thanking him. "Ok OK enough with the thanking Love you deserve it! Now I am thinking… you go and get Ziggy tacked in his NEW stuff and I will go get Pep Pep and we will go to the ring and you will teach me some of this jumping." he told me. I smiled jumped off him and ran to Ziggy.

"Hey Baby Boy! How are you babe you look so cute in your new clothes that Jeff got you huh?" I said talking to Ziggy. He just looked at me with is dark brown eyes and I laughed and hugged him around his strong blood bay neck. "Ok now lets get this saddle and bridle on you so we can teach Jeffy how to jump." I said. Then laughed to myself thinking _Yea keep talking Kara after awhile maybe he will talk back. _but of course my smart ass horse has to be well a smart ass and start nodding his head making me feel even more crazy. "God I am really going bonkers." I said out loud. "That you are darling" I heard behind me so I spin around to see Jeff standing there looking at me. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked. "Oh just from 'Ok now lets get this saddle and bridle on you so we can teach Jeffy how to jump' then you laughed probably thinking keep talking to your self maybe one day he will answer because when he started nodding his head to you, you thought you were going bonkers." he said laughing. "Oh.. Well I think I am going nuts. And when in the world did you get to know me so well that you can read my thoughts? That is what I was laughing at and everything." I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders "Dunno." he simply stated. "Well get your Baby boy ready so we can ride." he told me I just nodded my head and continued to tack up.

"Jeff just go up to the damn jump and rise out of the seat like I have been showing you for the past oh…. Half hour!" I say to him getting irritated. I just sat back and watched him try again thinking to myself. _He is messing around like usual. But I don't know I mean like I normally play around with him to and we just mess around but today damn I don't know something is off with me. Like this is the stuff that made me fall in love w- HOLY SHIT I did not juts say I fucking love Jeffrey Nero Hardy. I have dated him what two weeks?_

Truth of the matter was, I did I was just to scared to tell him how I felt what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he does? What if he turns out just like Chris? He is so much stronger then Chris which equals you got it more pain. But really? What are the chances that he would be like Chris? Slim to none I think but still I have that feeling that what if? Feeling god I need to get the hell over this sort of thing I will drive myself into the nut house.

"Yaya?" he asked. I just laughed. "Yes Jeffy?" "I don't feel like jumping this stuff lets go out to that lake thing." he said. "But Jeff I though you wanted to learn how to jump?" I asked him. "Well…. I did but we can do that another day." "Jeff its getting dark is it a good idea you think? And with that animal?" I asked. "Kara come on entertain me. Lets take the 4wheeler and if you want take the damn gun." he said to me. "Fine." I mumbled "Just lets take care of the horses. And can we not be to long I am hungry." I told him. "No promises Baby." was all he said "Well just fantastic 'no promises' must mean I aint going to get food." I said to myself. We put my horses away and fed them all in record time. I guess the fact that some little friends came down from the party to help feed made it go by faster then if it was just me and Jeffro doing it.

"Ok Kar. Its all most dark we gotta get going to get to the lake before the sun sets all of the way." Jeff told me. "Ok lets go." I said jumping on the back of the 4weeler I just bought a few days before. It was hot pink with a black design on it that Jeff made for me. It was really cool I always hate to use it in the fields because it gets dirty I am ALWAYS cleaning it because I want it to look nice. We have been driving through the field for a good five minutes when Jeff goes left to an opening I didn't make me well being the nosey person I am I asked. "Who made that?" "Me" was his simple answer I just shrugged my shoulders and relaxed. We have been going through the trees for a little and we got to a new opening and that's when I see it. There is a table sitting there with two chairs my favorite food. Steak, cinnamon apples, potatoes, and salad. "Oh my Jeff this is so beautiful!" I exclaimed. "Well you like this check this out." I said as he hit play on a CD player and I hear the lyrics to The Permanent Rain

**So why the sudden change and **

**what's this all about?**

** I know they speak your name, **

**but where's the sound right now?**

** I can't stop praying you'll hear me play. **

**I know that I'll be with you there someday.**

** So where the hell's my hope, and why can't I just try? **

**You know I've lost a lot, but I won't let this die.**

** I know I've got a friend up in the atmosphere,**

** and another reason not to fear the sky; no, not tonight. **

**Can I pull out all the stops, and get out of this town?**

** I want to make you proud, but I really don't know how. **

**I know it's not helping to hear me say, "I wish it was me in the car that day."**

**Though something made me stop and think of what you said****.**

** You know it meant a lot, but I was just a kid, one with all these dreams of growing up and playing music on the road.**

** I've been screaming all these years and thinking of you where's my hope,**

** and why can't I just try? You know I've lost a lot, but I won't let this die. **

**I know I've got a friend up in the atmosphere, **

**and another reason not to fear the sky; no, not tonight.**

**I wrote this note, because I never even told you**

**. You know I've got some things to sing about,**

** like we were young and holding true to all these songs that always made us pull through,**

** and now I've got some words that I'll write down. **

**I'm sending this shit out. So where's my hope, ****and why can't I just try?**

** You know I've lost a lot, but I won't let this die. **

**I know I've got a friend up in the atmosphere, **

**and another reason not to fear the sky; no, not tonight. **

**So where's my hope, and why can't I just try? **

**You know I've lost a lot, but I won't let this die.**

** I know I've got a friend up in the atmosphere,**

** and another reason not to fear the sky; ****no, not tonight.**

** So where the hell's my hope, and why can't I just try?**

** You know I've lost a lot, but I won't let this die.**

** I know I've got a friend up in the atmosphere, **

**and another reason not to fear the sky;**

** no, not tonight. no, not tonight**

And he points to an over look. Of a mountain that we were standing by and we watched the sun set to the sweet sounds of The Dangerous Summer. "Jeff this is so fantastic I have never had something like this before for me." I said after we ate are food. "This is just so sweet." "Baby it is ok you deserve it you do so much for others and for me and I wanted to do something for you." he told me. "Jeff stop you going to make me cry!" I told him with a laugh wiping away the tears from my eyes. "Kar. don't cry." he said laughing still. I just hugged him and we just stood there for awhile till we hear. "You idiots it is fucking midnight and your still here?! We thought that you guys got eaten by that wild animal!" someone said I didn't know the voice but apparently Jeff did because he was the one that answered back with a. "Shane just go fuck off dude!" "Oh well fine be that way." he said walking off I just laughed and hugged Jeff again before we decided it would be best if we went back because the fact it was so late.

* * *

hope you liked the chappieee reveiw please. LOVE KAT 3


	14. because i lo

You saved me now love me Chapter 14

So it is about 12:30 and me and Jeff are still out in the field. We are driving slow. For god knows why. Well that's a lie, I know why. Neither of us want to go back tonight and today was way to much fun. I had talked with Brittney a week ago. Erika's sister she had not been getting much better still in a coma I miss her dearly but have not found a proper chance to go and see her I cant wait for her to wake up. I know she will. DUH I am Kara what I says goes and I want her to be out of a coma so she will. I get what I wan no matter the cost that's how I roll.

"I had a great night Jeff." I said to him. "I had a great night to Kar." he told me as he turned around a little bit in the seat so he was looking at me. I just smiled at him and hugged him closer to me. I may live in a pretty warm place it may be summer but hell its cold at night here. Oh well I am still having a great time it doesn't matter that I am freezing my ass off. "Cold?" he asked me. "Yes really cold." I said stuttering. He just took off a jacket he had and gave it to me. "Thanks." I said as he took off again the wind hitting are faces. Wiping are hair around as we sped to the new destination. A hot bath.

We are sitting in the barn I just put the 4wheeler in the stall that's empty that's where I like to keep it. I feel its safe there imma dork so what. "Jeff where is that little girlfriend of yours?" Matt screamed over to us. I walked around the door and smile at him wiping my hands on my jeans. "Right here Hun, what do ya need?" I asked my southern accent coming out. At night well my voice changed A LOT! It goes from normal to my accent then a little kid then I sound like I am from Europe. Quite funny for other people but I cant stand it. But oh well it's a small price to pay I mean I could be poor or sick so I am grateful that's all I have to worry about. "some one was ringing your door bell, a lot by the way, and sense you weren't in I answered it. Is that ok?" he asked. "Duh Matt it aint a matter of who answers it matter if its answered." I said laughing. "Well like I was saying, some one is here to see you." he told me. "Ok thanks a ton Hun." I said back. "Come on Babe I want to see who is here." I said before grabbing his hand and walking to the back door. Before I could even get to the door I say a brown and white springer spaniel running to me. "Ahhhh Erika where the hell are you?!" I screamed excitement in my voice I knew this dog any where. It was Erika's prize puppy Molly. The little Devil was crazy but we all love her. "No need to scream sis." she said. We were so close we thought of each other as sisters now. "My lord baby sister!! How are you? When? What? How? Ahhh why didn't anyone tell me?!" I asked. I hate being the last one to know things.

"Sit your ass down and I will tell you everything." she said laughing. "Well ok then." I said laughing. "Well, I am fine. Never better really I feel really good. I went to see Mickey today poor thing. If you mean when did I wake up that would be oh I would say yesterday. I think you are off your rocker because well a 'what?' doesn't really fit with all this. As to how uh well I just woke up of course I think are song helped the radio was playing.-" she said till I jut her off with a hug and we both said together. "I'm only me when I'm with you" and we started to laugh again. "And as to why no one told you I wanted to surprise you. SURPRISE!" she said as we laughed. "well sorry to inter up on this yuck fest emphasis on the YUCK but I'm hungry." I heard someone say I turned to see Shannon Moore standing there. "Well well well if you are hungry well here's a thought eat." I said laughing. He walked over to me. And pouted. "B-bu-but I don't know how to cook I may burn the house down." he said putting on a damn good puppy dog face. "Ugh fine what do you want?" I asked. "Well I wouldn't mind some home made ummm oh I got it Home made ice cream!" he screamed. I look at him like he was crazy. "Yea that's Shannon freakin' Moore a.k.a. the 29-year-old going on five" I heard Jeff say. I sat down and with that Shannon put his head in my lap and pouted. "Karyyy that are making fun of me again." he said with a puppy dog face. "Aw you guys stop picking on the poor fella you being mean." I said suppressing my laugh. I was sitting there after Jeff said something about taking the Rejects side over your own boyfriends that's when I started to laugh. When I was done I looked to Shannon his head still in my lap. I look away and start thinking.

_How and when did I get this lucky? One day I am a poor girl getting the shit beat out of me. my bestie in the hospital in a coma to now. Happy in a relationship with a great guy that I care for so much with great friends and getting more as we speak. And my friend out of her coma life is perfect. It cant get better. But from the past experiences I have to relies that it aint going to last forever I just have to remember. I have these people here no matter what most will stick with me just remember live for the here and now that life is a journey, not a destination._

I was sitting there thinking when I feel something wet on my leg. I look down to see Shannon looking at me like he was a perfect angle. "Do I want to know what the hell you just did?" I asked knowing clear as day what he did. The little Reject licked me. Man they aint kidding he really is like a five year old. "Pet me" I hear. "Excuse me?' I asked I did not think I heard him right. He just put him head in my lap again. "Pet me." he says again. I just laugh and start petting his head like he was a lap dog. "Shannon what in the name of blue hell are you doing?" Jeff asked. Not pleased that Shannon's face was smashed into my lap and I was petting him head. "Uh" was all he could say. "Jeff babe chill he is trying to act like a dog or something." I said. "A dog huh?" he said I could see the grin play on his face and I could see this wouldn't end well for poor Shannon. With that Jeff came up grabbed Shannon and took him to the pool and threw him in. "JEFF that aint cool!" he screamed spiting water everywhere swimming over to the edge.

Shannon got dry but well had no clothes. "Jeff come on man let me borrow some clothes." he pleaded. "no" he simply stated. "Jeff give him some damn clothes." I said I didn't like the fact that he as making Shannon stand out with everyone looking at him. I mean he is staying the night and I sure as heck don't want him sleeping in a bed I have naked sorry but NO. "Why?" he asked. Ok now this point I was getting upset. No mad but for some reason sad. "Jeff just give him some damn clothes! I don't want him just standing here in my house like that he is your friend show some damn respect for him!" I said tears in my eyes. "It aint like he would fit in anything of mine." he stated. I got up and walked out of the room going to Jeff's bag and getting a pair of pants for him and a shirt. "What are you doing?" I hear someone say from the door way. I turn to see Jeff. "I'm getting god damn clothes from _your_ friends that's down stairs in _my_ house fucking naked!" I yelled at him. "So what he will live." he said. "the point of the matter is this is my house and I would appreciate it if you didn't treat your friends like that here and I would most definitely appreciate it if you didn't make your friend stand naked in front of everyone down stairs in my house it isn't right." I said tears falling.

_Why in gods name am I crying? What the hell! Something is getting to me. Aint sure what but something sure as hell is. I cut back on cussing but this little thing I blew up. I don't fight much but having his friend in my house I get into a fight. Why? It isn't like he did anything. Well ok I lied he did. He made a friend that was staying at my house for the night stand there in nothing but a towel I sure as hell didn't like it, it was rude. _

"Why the hell are you standing up for him? You like him or something?" Jeff screamed at me. I could hear that the elder Hardy, Shan, Erika, Syd, John, And Shannon left. I guess John got him something to wear. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course I don't like him I am going out with you aren't I?" I said the venom in my voice was very noticeable. "I don't know are you?" he asked. I was beyond mad now I bet I had steam coming form my ears. Not only was I mad. I was upset crying even more now, and I was hurt most of all. I put the clothes that were in my hands down on the bed and walked out of the room. "Fuck" Jeff said and walked after me. "Kara wait" he said trying to catch up to me. "What?!" I snapped at him. When he didn't say a word I turned and walked again. I got my shoes and keys and walked to the back door and let the dogs in. "Kara wait" he said again. "Why?" I asked still walking to the door I have my hand on he knob turning it to leave and I hear a "Because I lo-" but was cut off with a gasp and a "Matt?!" soon came after.


	15. love

You saved me now love me. Chapter 15

"WERE YOU FUCKING CHEATING ON ME?!" Jeff screamed. "Jeff calm down. I would never cheat you. You mean everything to me. I could never betray your trust like that." I told him. "THEN WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!" here he goes shooting questions again. "You want to know who he is?" I asked he nodded his head so I took that as a sign to continue. "He is a jack ass, a prick, a self centered, egotistic, selfish, bastard that took me for grated and has not stopped bothering me sense then." I told him keeping my voice calm I didn't want this stupid jack ass in my house. I didn't want him in the same country, county, state, fuck planet I wanted him. Gone. "What in the blue hell do you want?" I shot at Matt. "You." was all he said. "Matt don't start again I have told you I don't want you just go home find a slut and be happy." I told him. I was getting upset again. Why am I such an emotional wreck? Only god knows the answer to that one I guess. "No. I want you. I have always wanted you. Cant you let ME be happy for once and let me have you?" he said. Then I snapped. With the shit happening with Jeff then out of no where he comes back- ok again LIE he has been calling. Again. I just fell to the ground. Crying. Why the hell am I crying?! I am mad that he is here, mad at Jeff and mad that I am crying. I hit the ground with a VERY loud thud and knelt there crying into my hands. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and tried shrugging it off thinking it was Matt trying to make me forgive him. I look up to see Jeff. "Um I am going to go. I am sorry I put all this on you." I hear Matt say as he leaves. Better be for fucking good. I thought to myself then started balling again.

I have been crying for oh about an hour how. Damn. Jeff was with me the whole time comforting me saying things to me trying to get me to feel better. Truth to the matter was I wasn't going to feel better I didn't know what was wrong so it couldn't have been fixed. I had such a great fucking night and now what? I am sitting here crying. WOOOO fun! "Shh Baby you need to calm down. You are going to be fine." Jeff said. I looked up to him and then back to my hands. After a few more minutes calming down enough to fall into a very uneasy sleep tossing and tuning hitting the night stand with my hand a lot. I felt something warm with me. Fuck I don't know what it is but I keep smacking them. Oh well if they didn't want to ge hit they can move I guess.

"_You know Kara your worthless. No one wants you that's why I HAVE you your MINE always will be forever to hold and trust. People way say they love you but you want to know what that's a huge LIE no one wants you. I am even shocked that little Mattie wants to be with you. Your such trash a whore damn if I didn't know you any better I would think that you lived in a box in a side ally in Vegas. Everyone hates you. Fuck even the dog hates you! I and everyone around you wants you. DEAD! Cant you die already? I mean really you hoe how many more beatings till you die? Do EVVVVEEERYYYYONEEEE a favor for once in you life and PLEASE just let us get rid of you! Be gone!"_

that's what I hear. every night when I go to sleep that's what I dream. It hasn't gotten better. The damage done to me because of Chris is almost not fixable. And my heart well I don't think that will ever get fixed its broken not just in two but in millions of pieces. I am hearing those words play over and over in my head like a broken record that just will not stop.

"_NO one wants you." "Your worthless" "Do everyone a favor and die" _It breaks my heart more and more ever night because I really did love Chris not that I had ever told him. But I know what love is and he still has apart of me with him. He owns that. And that would be my heart. I don't know if I will ever get it back. "No. No. NO. NO! OW STOP." then I let out a blood curling scream and woke up in a cold sweat breathing raged god damn he fucking did this to me. Fanfuckingtastic. It was a night mare I hate this shit. I look around. No Jeff. Fucking great. He is probable gone. "God why couldn't I do everyone a favor and die?" I asked out loud. I guess I was talking to god? I don't know. But someone walks into my room. "Because I would have killed myself knowing that you died because of someone like that." I turn to see Jeff. He has tears in and falling down his cheeks. His eyes red and puffy. "What are you doing up?" I asked. "Do you really think I could have slept through that? I have been up holding you all night." he told me. I nod my head and look away. He comes up behind me and holds me. "You were talking in your sleep." he said.

Fuck he knows that that jack ass said to me I guess.

"Oh didn't know I did that." I said . "Ya know you aint worthless." he says. "I am beginning to think your lying to me." I told him "You aren't. I would pay millions of dollars just to see that you were happy. To know that you had a life you deserve. To know that the people around you loved you." he said to me. I just nodded my head taking in everything he was saying to me. It was so sweet and kind. Did I believe it? Well no. I believed he wanted me to be happy around people that loved me and that I had a nice life that I 'deserve' but that he would pay to make sure I had that YEA RIGHT. No one loves me enough to do anything like that. Does anyone love anyone else enough to ever do something like that? I don't think so. Do I believe in love? With out a doubt in my mind, but a love out there strong enough like that for me? HA yea right when hell freezes over and they have rainbows and unicorns and bunnies and puppies running around then I would believe it. "You know you have people that love you a lot in this world right now. Don't you?" he asked. "No. no I don't. no one would ever love me." I said. I am stubborn pigheaded and I wanted and thought like that. "I bet you I could name a few." he said boy he is trying to challenge me. He is in for a shock when he cant even say one fucking name. "Shoot." I said. "Well there is your Mama and Dad and all your family. You have Erika and Sydney they both love you hell Erika calls you her sister for crying out loud." then he stops and takes a breath. "Wow mighty long list." I said sarcastically. I am a hard nut to crack what can I say? "You want another name?" he asked. "Go ahead. I don't care" I said tears still running down my face. "Me" was all he said "W-What did you say?" I asked him. "I said I love you Kara." he said smiling at me. WOW I didn't see that coming. "I-I um" Shit I could even makes a sentence. He looked upset that I didn't say it back. I took this as a chance to get him. I leaned up and kissed him like I never had before. After a few minutes I pulled back my lips already big and puffy from the kiss. smiling through tears. I still had my arms around his neck. My forehead pressed against his. My lips still on his just resting there. "I Love you too." Was all I would say before I fell asleep standing there as he held me up and put me in my bed.


	16. a trip to get stitches

You saved me now love me chapter 16

I woke up the next morning to a splitting head ach. I felt like I got hit in the head with a sledge hammer like fucking Triple H was in my house last night. I went to roll out of bed when I feel the strong arms of one Jeffrey Nero Hardy. It was for the first time I felt. Loved. Loved by a guy. Sure my Pa and Pop-pop and brothers and cousins all loved me sure but they sure as hell weren't in love with me. If so. Well EW. I tried to get up with out waking him but of course its Jeff he would budge. So I did the next best thing. I roll on top of him. And start at his belly button and start placing kisses from there up to his chest. He started to stir but nothing really yet. I go up to his neck and start sucking on it and kissing all over his neck.. Then his jaw line and chin then finally to his lips. At that moment he chose to attack he grabbed me and flipped me onto my back. And kissed my as hard as he could.

"Well what a wake up call." he said smiling. "No problem." I said laughing. "Morning." he said sleep still hanging in his voice. I rubbed my face waking up more. "Good morning Love." I said.. "'Love' I like the sound of that." he told me grinning. "Well good because I plan on using it a lot." I said smiling. "You know you have a really pretty smile" he told me. I just blushed and thanked him. "Come on baby I am hungry I will go and make something for us to eat." I said walking down stairs stop at the seen in the living room and turn to Jeff. "ALL of us." I said laughing "Yea shall we wake them?" he asked. I looked over to see. John and Syd cuddling on the floor next to Erika who was holding onto Matt. Shane on the sofa. Then there was Shannon the one that scared me the most. He was cuddling with Molly and Haley. Yes the dogs. "We need to get him a girl." I said to Jeff he just nodded his head in agreement. I went and stated breakfast. "I smell Bacon." I hear I look over to Shannon. "Yea Hun I am making it." "BACON BACON! BACON! BACON YEA!!!" he screamed waking everyone up so all I heard after that was sounds of different grunts and moans from everyone waking up. "I LOVE BACON!" he screams . "Shannon Baby if you sit right here on the bar stool and be a good little boy and use a quite inside voice I will give you extra bacon." I told him. With out another word he went and sat down and just stared at me. After about ten minutes blinking only a few times I snapped. It was creeping me out. "Jeff come in here and get your weirdo friend he keeps looking at me funny." I said I was really not comfortable. "What is wrong?" he asked coming into the room hugging me. "That." I said pointing to Shannon. He was still staring at me like I was a animal in a zoo. Jeff just started to laugh. "Jeff it is not funny. Its weird please have him stop so I can finish the food." I asked. "Love he is not going to stop this is how he gets when he sees bacon. He isn't looking at you really more like watching to make sure you don't mess up on the bacon or that your going to cook it." he said. I just sighed and went back to cooking I finished the bacon and gave a plate with about ten pieces to Shannon. He was almost drooling. If I weren't getting weirded out so much I would have laughed and taken a picture of it.

"Ok guys there isn't any food left sorry." I said after the guys ate all the food. I mean ALL he food not just the bacon eggs sausage and pancakes I made they ate cake pizza my corn pops and luck charms which I was pissed about. All my candy and everything. They didn't leave much. "I am stuffed." Shannon complained. "well you shouldn't have eaten so much bacon before I even had breakfast done." I said to him. He look like he was in complete shock that I had told him that. With that he stuck his nose in the air put his hands on his hips and walked out of the room shaking his hips back and forth making everyone laugh but sure Shannon style as he was walking into the other room got his foot caught under the rug and he went face first into the step that led to the living room. Everyone was on the floor laughing at this point but not me I sat straight up and an over to him. "Oh my god Shan. You ok?" I asked. I saw there was blood on the carpet. "Ugh" was all he could say. "Shannon are you ok? Your bleeding." I said still nothing. I got up and got a rag to clean it up. And saw it was a big gash. "Shan babe I think you should go and see if you need stitches." I told him. "Ugh me I just got like 70 stitches out last week!" he said. "Hey wonder if they got pink stitches." he said making me giggle a little at him. He was in pain but still managed to make everyone laugh. He is one of a kind that Shannon Moore is.

We got to the hospital and walking in what happened? One of the guys trips Shannon. And I went to go grab him before he hit the ground and he falls on me. "Well hello there sweetheart." he said moving his eye brows to me. "EW Shannon! STOP it!! that's so wired!" I said trying to get out from under him. "Get up Shannon!" I screamed "Naw" was all he said I was getting mad. "Get up come on you weigh a lot !" I said. He put a fake pout on and the puppy dog eyes I cant say no to. "Y-you think that I am fat?" he said. With fake hurt. "Yes Shannon you are like a fucking whale! Now up!" I said laughing. He laughed and got off me extending his hand to help me up. "Thanks" I said as I got off the ground and brushed the dirt off me. "So which one of you asses pushed him?" I asked. Looking form John to Shan to Matt to Jeff but I knew all to well who it was. I walked over to Jeff and pulled his face down so he was level with me. "Baby…" I said. Whispering into his ear. Biting at it when I was done saying something. I knew I was driving his bananas. "Y-Yea?" he shuddered out. "where you a naughty boy and push Shannon?" I asked breathing into his ear still touching his chest with my hands now. Sending shivers up and down his spine. "no" he said I knew he was lying so I played along. "Oh that's a shame. I like naughty boys." I said as I stared kissing from his ear down his chin stopping at his lips and biting them. "But sense you didn't do It, oh well" I said puling away walking over to a laughing Shannon as we went to some old chick to go see if we could get pink stitches for him.

Jeff's POV

"Dude she is to funny!" Matt got out through his laughter. "Yea yea, yea its really funny." I said sarcastically. "admit it, it was funny!" Syd said laughing "I see nothing funny about it." I said. As I watches Kara look at Shannon's head again. She is in for it now. She walked back over to me and sat on my lap. "Well hello there little buddy." she said smiling, god that smile melted my heart. "Hey baby" I said. "Whatcha thinking bout?" she asked. "I am thinking about what I am going to do to you tonight when we get home your in for it." I said grinning she pulled back and looked at me. "Oh so you think so?" she asked. "No. I know so." I said as she laughed. And snuggled closer to me. God she was perfect. She completed me. "I love you." she said as she yawned and laid her head on my chest. She was up late and got up early she was beat. "I love you too Sweetheart, so much." I told her. I started stroking her hair and she yawned more. "Take a nap baby, I will wake you when Shannon gets out." I told her. When I got no answer I look down to see she was already asleep. I smiled to myself kissed her forehead and held her closer to me. There is no chance I will ever give her up. I thought to myself.


	17. no i want pink ones

You saved me now love me. Chapter 17

Jeff's POV

Kara has been asleep in my arms for the past two hours. I guess last night took more out of her then I thought. Shannon is still in the back and refuses to get normal black stitches. He said they HAVE to be pink. Dork. I think the only one that will be able to talk him out of getting hot pink stitches is the little lady sleeping in my arms at the moment, and there is no chance in hell that I am waking her up. She needs sleep she is worn out and took care of us all day the lest I could do is let her sleep. Agreed? Well it doesn't matter because that is what I think is right.

"Jeeeffff come on!! Just wait her up. Then he can get his black stitches and she can go back to sleep." Matt complained. "Matt shut up she hasn't slept much the last few days." I told him. "Well who's fault is that?" Matt said under his breath. I wasn't to happy about that. "Matt shut the hell up. You don't know what your talking about." I said to him I wasn't even about to bein up the fact that some other guy named Matt came to the door yesterday well last night and she cried for hours only getting two hours of sleep. "Jeff I know what I am talking about, hell everyone knows the shit you said to her last night." he said getting mad. "You don't know the real reason she that she cried for hours on end last night you all left." I said back. "So her crying doesn't have to do with the fact that you questioned if she was your girlfriend?" he threw back at me. "Matt just shut the hell up for once in your life." I said smoothing down the hair on the back of Kara's head. "JEFF!" matt screamed. Waking Kara up. "Mmm what time is it?" I asked. "Three o'clock." Shan said. "Why are we still- damn he wont get black stitches will he." she said. I just nodded. With that she got up and walked to the room Shannon was it.

Kara's POV

I got up and went into Shannon's room to find his playing with one of those toys that you push the balls from one end to another real loud and annoying. Well it's a perfect match I guess. "Shannon." I stated walking into the room more. "Yes?" he said like nothing was wrong. "You better get some god damn stitches in the next 20 minutes of I will make that gash on your head three times bigger." I told him. "You wouldn't." he said and went back to playing with is stupid toy. "You want to bet? I am sleepy, worn out, mad, and in a bitchy mood. So I am going to go and get the doctor and your getting black stitches." I told him. "No" was all he said. I turned back around and looked at him. "What?" I stated harshly. "I don't want black ones." he said smiling like a dork. He's trying to push my buttons and damn he is good at it too. "What can I do for you to get black stitches please." I said getting upset now I just want sleep. He sat there petting his chin like he was in deep, deep thought. "Shannon" I wined "Please just tell me I don't feel good and I am getting upset now." I said no scratch that begged. ""Kiss it. Then I will get black ones." he said grinning like crazy. "All I have to do is kiss your forehead. Then you will get them?" I asked in disbelieve that that was what he picked. "Yep" he said squirming so he was sitting tall. "fine" I growled. I walked over and placed a kiss on his head. "Happy?" I said in a irritated voice. "Just peachy. Now go get that doc." he said.

"How did you get his to settle for the black ones? We have been trying for hours and he said 'no' every time you go back and three minutes later he agrees to black ones." Shan asked in awe. "Well I asked what I had to do to get him to just get the black ones." I told then like nothing was wrong. "What did you have to do?" Matt asked looking worried. "Kiss it" was all I said. "EW you kissed the gash on his head?" Shan said making a disgusted face. "Well it was that or we were stuck here for even longer." I said with a yawn. "Sleepy?" Jeff asked. "Very" was all I managed to say before I yawned again. What fun. "Well when they are done with dumb f-" "don't say that word" Erika said. I just laughed. And Jeff continued using another word. "That dumb ass in there we can go home and you can sleep." he told me. I just nodded my head. And sat in a chair waiting for this idiot to come back. I look up to see him skipping down the hall with a sucked in his hand and jumping all about. "Wakey wakey!" he screamed in my face before Jeff could stop him. I just brought back my arm and socked him in the face. "OW! Kara that wasn't nice!" he screamed. "Stop screaming your hurting my head." I told him getting up helping him off the floor and walking to the truck. "Dude she socked you good." Shan said to Shannon who was holding his eye. "Yea! Your telling me! I am going to have a black eye now!" he said back. I just got in the front seat as Jeff started it up. Shannon just complained the whole way home about how much his eye hurt. "OW it hurts so bad! Why did you have to punch me? It hurts. God I need something for this pain!" he said for the I don't know some thousandth time. "Shannon I will buy you a pony if you just shut the fuck up!" I told him yawning. "Well ..for a pony… ok." he said grinning. Then started talking to Matt about ponies. I just fell asleep…again. I live pretty far from the hospital about 40 minutes so I got in a ok nap.

"Kar.. Wake up." some one said shaking me. "Mmm" was all I said before they picked me up and brought me to my room. "Go back to sleep." he said I looked up to see Jeff standing there. "Mmm" was again all I could say. He went to walk away but I grabbed his hand. "what is it Baby?" he asked me. "Stay with my Love." I said he looked down at me and answered. "Ok" he took off his shoes and shirt and got in bed with me. "Go back to sleep baby" he said to me. I just nodded my head and placed it on his chest. And fell into a peaceful and comfortable sleep the first in a long time.


	18. one month that i

You saved me now love me chapter 18

"So you are telling me, that you three would go to stores, take your shirts and make then diapers, but feathers in your hair and act like Indians in the middle of a war?" I asked cracking up. "Yep. The good old days" Matt said sighing thinking back on them. It has been about a week and they are still here. Well Matt Shannon and Jeff. Shan only had two days of vacation after the 'Stitch incident' as I like to call it. The others had two weeks left. I was bout to say something but the phone rang so I jumped off Jeff's lap and grabbed the phone.

**Phone Conversation**

Me-Ello you are talking to Kara talk to me.

Person.-Where the hell is my boy friend?!

Me-Ah Amy how nice to speak with you

Amy-Shut the hell up. Where is he?!

Me-Uh well I could tell you but then I would have to kill you

Amy-I aint messing around where is he?

Me-Chill. Chill, chill. He would be right here.

I handed the phone to Matt saying 'Sorry but the wench would have called back if I hung up on her.'

Matt-Yea?

Amy- When are you coming home? Its been a week!

Matt-I don't know. I am having fun on my break with the people I love to be with and just relaxing. Not a care in the world.

Amy- do I need to remind you that _I am_ you girlfriend?! Come home.

Matt- No

Amy- why the hell not?

Matt- I am having fun I will see you…. Well I dot know I guess when I get back

**End of phone conversation**

He hung up before she could say anything else. "Dude she is your girl. Why you staying here? you should be with her on your break." Jeff told him. "I know but it don't feel right. I don't want to be with her she makes me… sad. I don't like being with her. She is bitchy, mean, self centered and over bearing." he said to Jeff. "Matt Hun I think you should go and see her." I told him. "I know I should but I don't want to." he said. "Do you love her?" I asked. "That would seem to be the million dollar question." he said back. "I think I love her but something doesn't feel right anymore when I am with her I don't feel the some. I think she is hiding something from me and that isn't a good sign with her. You have seen her you all know about her…" he said with a sigh. "You don't think she cheating on you do you?" I asked. "I don't know" was all he said be fore her got up and walked out the back door down to the barn.

"Do you think.." I started to say not wanting to finish. "I don't know Baby I would hope not but knowing her well she maybe." Jeff told me. "I want to know. I want him to know. I well I don't know I want him to be happy. And I think that he would be happy with someone else I don't know maybe…." but again didn't wasn't to finish but Jeff finished for me. "Erika?" he said some question in his voice. "Well yea. She makes him so happy. You know? Like with her he is always smiley and happy and I want to see him like that more often and I think with her it would be like that." I told him. "Yea but Kara Baby you know with the riding she does moves around a lot. And he is traveling it wouldn't be good. " Jeff told me. "Yea but listen I was thinking… sense I am not going to be taking more horses and stuff and I am getting done with the others I was thinking of getting my friend, Ellen. To take care of the place so I can travel with you. You know take you up on the offer." I told him. "And I was wondering…" I said. "If Erika can come?" he asked. "Well… yea." I said. "well it aint up to me. Its up to her but I cant see why not I say she comes." he told me I smiled and hugged him. "Ok now go get dressed we are going out to dinner. Remember?" he said "Yep I am going I am going." I said laughing as I ran up he stairs in to Erika. "Help me get ready." I told her gabbing her hand.

I was sitting there I just got out of the shower. And Erika was doing me hair. I dyed it all blonde again so no more colors in it. I did it with simple curls that now fell to my shoulders. My make up was some blush bight pink lips a light pink eye with lots of mascara and some eye liner. "So Erika would you like to come on the rode with us?" I asked getting straight to the point. "W-What?" she asked me I just laughed and said it again. "Um YEA! I cant ride for awhile and I might as well I can work out with all them big old wrestlers and get to spend some time with you all." she said smiling. "Yay now what should I wear?" I asked. Oh I know this" she said pulling out a black and white plaid summer dress that was strapless. And shoes that had the same print but they were black white and pink. "Wow girl you look so pretty!" she said after I got dressed and came over to her spinning around. "Thanks sissy!" I said walking to the stairs were Jeff would be to meet me. I got to the stairs and I see him and all his glory. In nice jeans and a black button up shirt I could feel my mouth go dry. I could tell his did the same. "Uh wow Kara you look… wow." was all he managed to say. I blushed and thanked him. "You look good too Jeff." I told him. As we turned to go to the door. Shannon opens it coming in from who knows where, "OH HOT DAMN!" he screamed when he saw me. I laughed and Jeff just looked at him. "Uh I mean you look nice Kara. Well see you later." and he ran off. "That was interesting." I said as I walked through the door.

"Ok now I am going to blind fold you its ok though I will be right here." Jeff told me as after awhile in the care. Once we got out I could feel we walked from grass to gravel then what felt like, mud? Ew but oh well. Jeff let go and walked to go and get something. "Jeff hurry up I feel like am idiot." I said to him I could hear him laugh but it was sorta far away. Where did this boy go? I thought to myself. "Ok I am coming." I heard him say. "Ok open." he told me I took the blind fold off and look in front of me we were looking off a hill side that over looked the whole city. The sun was setting and lights were turning on. Jeff was standing behind me I turned to thank him and I see him with something in his hands. "Jeff what is that for?" I asked. "This is for the one month that I have known you. The one month that I knew I found the love of my life. The girl that I love more then life itself. For the person that has fixed me and changed me for the better." he told me I had tears in my eyes. "Aw Jeff that's so sweet." I told him he handed me the box and I opened it. There was a necklace in it. It was a heart locket. On the back it said…

_Forever and always. I Love you…Jeff _

And on the inside there was a picture of us. The first day I met him. At the hospital. The first time I kissed him. The day I knew I was in love with him. "That was the day I came and got you from the hospital you asked what happened to Chris and broke down crying right in front of the hospital I took you in my lap and told you everything as ok and there would be no more tears I leaned down and kissed you. That was the day I knew I loved you. Just sitting on the ground you in my lap. With your Hardy Boyz shorts and tank top on. I fell in Love." he told me I hugged him tighter after he put the necklace on me. I leaned up and claimed his lips with mine. "I Love you." I told him and kissed him again.

* * *

So if you didnt catch on. TWO of the THREE people that saw Jeff and Kara kiss that day was Syd and John the other one... well you all have to wait out a few more chappies to learn that! hope you like it. (: to see pictres of the people on my page theres a link to a photobucket that has all the pictures and banners -3 Kat


	19. little boy

You saved me now love me. Chapter 19

It has been a month sense that night and I still remember it like it was yesterday. Sitting on a mountain side listening to the speech he had. Then going out to eat at a Mexican place that's close to my house. I knew that he was the one for me for sure that night nothing would be able to break us up. don't get me wrong I fell in Love with him that day at the hospital. But that was the day I knew I would be with him for the rest of my life there was no chance I would give him up. He is just simple perfect.

We are in New York for a show today and I decided to go out and take a walk. I am walking around looking at shops taking mental notes of were to go to buy some clothes. I would do that right now but well I left my money with Jeff at the arena. I am walking past an ally way and see something moving. I choose to go check it. It looks like a young girl bent over something. 'I wonder what is going on' I though to myself. I get closer. And see the side of the girls face. The face of an angel. She had brown hair. Deep dark brown eyes. But she looked homeless in ripped jeans and a to big t shirt that was dirty and torn. She was bending looking at something but a trash can blocked it out of sight. "Excuse me. Are you ok?" I asked. I startled her and she looked up to me. I could see the pain on her face. "Are you ok Sweetie?" I asked moving closer. The closer I got she would take steps back. I got to where she was standing before and asked again if she was ok and if she needed some help. I look down and see a beautiful little baby boy. Rapped in a old t shirt with a muddy face. "Please take care of him." the young girl said. "I will." I told her. She smiled and turned and ran. I bent over the little boy and picked him up. "Aw look at you little guy. Your just go adorable." I cooed over him. I held him close to me. He seemed to take a quick liking to me. He grabbed my shirt in his fist and fell into a deep sleep. "Well looks like I got a kid." I said to myself as I walked out of an ally. I walked to the next person I say and asked. "Hello um could you please tell me where the closest hospital is?" They looked at me and saw the kid. "Yes it is three miles that way" the old women told me. Pointing the way I was headed. "Thank you very much Ma'am." I said before getting a cab. I told him were to go and he dropped me off in front of the hospital. I paid him and walked in.

"Hello how may I help you?" the lady asked at the front desk no older then 40 years old. "Yes um I was walking and I saw a young girl in an ally bent over. As I got closer I saw this little guy. She told me to take care of him and then took off." I told her. The lady seemed upset to say the least. "Man how could someone leave a little kid like that?" she said more to her self. "So I was wondering. What do I do?" I asked her. "Well we will take this little guy. Give him a check over and call the police." she told me. "What about after that?" I asked. "Well we will try and find any family. Most likely we will not but they have to try. After that we will put him in a foster family and hopefully fine a good home." she told me. I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying the Mommy of this little boys wishes. She asked me to watch over him and I cant. "Um do you think they would let me watch him?" I asked. Yet another question. "I don't know they would have to check out your house, job, family and stuff." she said I nodded and watched as they took the little sleeping baby boy from my arms. I was going to stay but I looked at the clock on the wall and noted it was 5 o'clock I better get back. I thought to myself. Jeff gets so worried sometimes. Its like he is my Dad or something. Oh well at least he shows he cares no matter how annoying. I go to the lady I had talked to earlier. "Excuse me?" I said to her. "Yes?" she asked back. "I was wondering. If you could give my number to the police and have them call me about the little boy?" "Yes I can do that for ya Hun." "Thanks." I told her. I handed her paper with my name and number and left. It look me a few minutes to get back to the arena it was a nice night so I walked. I walked in and said 'hi' to a few people and made my way to the dressing room. "Hey yall how goes it?" I asked walking into he room. Full of people Erika, Syd, John, Amy, Matt, Shan, Shannon, Jeff, Trips, Shawn, Ashley, and Trish. I have become best friends with Ash and Trish over the time I have been here. They have taken me under their wings so to speak. They have been so nice. "Where were you?" Jeff asked. "And Hello to you to Sweetheart." I said laughing. He laughed and grabbed my hips pulling my on his lap as he sat on the floor. "Hello. Now where were you?" he asked again. "Well.. Funny story. I was walking around and well to make it short and sweet. I got a kid." I said like nothing. Everyone's mouth dropped all conversations stopped and everyone's eyes were on me. "W-What do you mean you have a kid?" Jeff asked. I went on to tell then everything that had happened and everyone understood why I wanted to help the little guy. "Can I talk to you for a sec Darlin?" Jeff asked. Motioning to the door. "Sure thing Love." I got up and walked out of the room. "Kara I get your a warm hearted person and love everyone and everything. But your 26. Do you real want to take care of a kid now?" he asked. "Jeff I know how old I am. And I am sure. I feel I don't know like I should." I told him. "Kara I don't think it is a good idea. You travel all the time and wrestling well isn't all that great for a kid to grow up in." he told me. "Jeff. This is my choosing if I do this. I know I travel duh. But everyone here loves everyone else. Its like one big family. I made up my mind. I want this little boy. I will raise him as my kid. I get to name him and everything. I feel like I don't know I was suppose to get him. Well that is unless they find the father." I told him. He sighed. "Ok whatever you want to do. Its your choose." with that he walked back in the room. I sighed I knew he wouldn't really be jumping f or joy I mean his girlfriend is talking about taking on someone else's child. But its my life and want to protect the little baby.

We were all sitting in the room. It was a tag team match The brothers of destruction. VS The Hardy Boyz. The match started with Kane and Matt. At the starting bell Kane got the upper hand over Matt. And held it for over ten minutes before Matt got in a Twist Of Fate. that's when the mach turned in favor of The Hardy's Matt tagged in Jeff and held down Kane as he hit the Swanton. I was watching closely. Jeff told me early his knee and back were bothering him. I told him to go to the doctor and get it checked but he wouldn't. I sat and watched Jeff just keep doing more damage to himself as the Undertaker got tagged in. Just as the to faced off my phone started ringing. I got up and excused myself and went to the hall way.

**Phone conversation. **

Me-Hello Kara speaking

Person-Hello this is detective Donovan I called to talk to you about the little boy you brought in.

Me-Oh yes what about him?

Detective-Well we are going to spend the next few days trying to find the Daddy to this little kid. And we are placing him in a home till we find someone.

Me-Well Detective I would be happy to take care of him. I am here for a week so I would love to help.

Detective-Well if you could come down to the station and talk to us it would be fine I suppose. We just need to question you first.

Me-Ok I can be there. When would you like me to come?

Detective-Come in say an hour?

Me-I will be there.

**End of phone conversation**

I smiled hanging up my phone walking into the room to see on TV Jeff pinning Kane. I smiled to myself and watched. Kane didn't look to happy to loose. As they were celebrating their win. The brothers of destruction came into the ring and stared to beat on them. I looked on in horror. This wasn't suppose to happen I thought to myself. Jeff always told me if something like this would happen and I could tell on everyone else's face that it definitely wasn't suppose to happen. Before anyone could stop me I ran from the room to the ramp. I could hear Shawn and Trips running after me. "Kara wait! You cant go down there!" they both screamed like I would listen to that. I got to the certain and ran out. I wasn't a wrestler so no on knew really what to think. I slid in the ring and ran over to Jeff. Kane was just about to hit him again with a chair. But I covered him. "Jeff! Jeff are you ok?" I asked him holding his face in my hands. He didn't move or say anything. "Jeff baby come on wake up" I pleaded tears running down my face till I felt something hit me. I was in shock. Kane just hit ME with the chair. I yelped out in pain and grabbed my back. Before he could get another shot in DX music came on and Shawn and Trips came running down followed by John, Shan and Shannon. Shawn and Trips went after Undertaker. John and Shan after Kane. And Shannon came and checked on me. Me and Shannon have gotten so close lately. He's adorable. Like a brother to me. I love him he is my best friend and brother I wish I had. I know I have one but he aint apart of my life. "Sis! You ok?!" he asked in a panic. "Yea. Just hurts a little bit no biggie" I said with a smile. He looked like he didn't believe me but left it. He move to Jeff. "Jeff dude get up!" he screamed Jeff started to stir around a little and then got up. "What happened?" he asked. "Well you won. Then got the shit beat outta ya. Then this pretty little thang here came running down and saved your sorry ass. And well got hit with a chair shot by Kane. But she is fine." Shannon told him. "I'll kill him" Jeff said standing up going over to Kane and started to beat the shit out of him. "That's for Kara!" he screamed kicking him again. I walked over and got him and we all left the ring.

Me, Jeff and Matt all went to the doctor to get checked on. I was fine Matt would be a little stiff. But Jeff was in really bad shape he pulled something in his knee and needed to get to a hospital. "Come on baby." Jeff said to me. "Shit! Baby!" I screamed remembering I had to go and check on the little bundle of joy. "What is wrong?" He asked. "A detective called me. About the baby. Told me to go to the station and get questioned then I will take care of him until they find the dad or forever." I told him. He smiled knowing I really wanted this. "Go down and talk to them. And meet me at the hospital." he told me. "Really?" I asked me nodded his head and I took off running. Great first impression. I am going to be late. I thought to myself as I ran down the streets on New York City.


	20. hello again

_You saved me now love me. Chapter 20_

_I ran into the police station. Five minutes late my back in so much pain because the fact of that chair shot and because I just ran all the way here. "Hello my name is Kara Beth I am here about the little boy." I said out of breath. "Yes Detective Donovan is waiting for you. Just come this way please." the old man at the front of the building said. I walked through the whole police station uncomfortable to say the lest it was really weird being in one. I got to the room and the elder man said to just go in she is waiting for me. I thanked him and walked in. "Hello I am detective Donovan I am going to be handling the case of the little boy." "I am Kara Beth. Nice to meet you." I said extending my hand to her. "Ok so first, we looked around through some papers and found out the baby has no Daddy the name we came up for the Mom is a fake name not in the system anywhere there is no one that knows of this girl nor anything about the baby or Dad. We think that this young girl from what you say no more then 14 or 15 was most likely a rape victim and dropped the baby. So we will be looking for a home for him." she told me I smiled. I knew it was ment to be I thought to myself. "How old is the little guy?" I asked "No more then two weeks." she told me. "Oh my god" I just said he was so young he was a little new born. "Um I was wondering, how would I be able to go about adopting the little guy?" I asked. "Well first I have to asked you a few questions, like do you have a house?" "Yes I own a five bedroom four bathroom house with a barn attached. I ride horses and money is no problem with me." I told her. "Ok that's good. How about your job? Do you have a steady income?" she asked. "Yes, I own a training boarding and lesson barn for horses out of my back yard. And I ride in competitions that you can win money in." I told her. "Good good. How about family? who lives with you?" "Well I live with my best friend and I just started to travel around the world with my boyfriend and the company he works for but he is having to take a break for awhile." I told her. "Ok and your boyfriends name where does he work?' she asked. "His name is Jeff Hardy he is a professional wrestler working for the WWE." I told her. "Ok. When he returns to work will you also?" "Well it depends on a few things. How my job is coming at that time. If I have this little guy. And where I am in my life at that time." I told her. "Ok well I will tell you this now Kara I think that you have a very big chance of getting him. If you could foster him for a week or so then we will send out child services to look at your home and life to see if suitable for a parent to him." she told me I smiled and thanked her. "Oh one more thing. Does he have a name?" I asked her. She smiled and said. "No he does not so you get to name the little guy." I smiled thanked her again and went to another room where they had him. I had to get him today I didn't know the next time I could I didn't know how long Jeff was out. My life was in the air right no but I didn't mind._

_I walked into the room to see him sound asleep in a basket. I laughed to myself it was adorable. "Well Kara here you go your new little friend is ready to go home I think." the old man that I saw in the front earlier tonight said to me handing the little boy over to me. The second he was in my arms he grabbed my shirt in his sleep making me giggle. I thanked he man and went on my way. I need to get some things for him but had to get to the hospital first. I went out and got a cab. I told the driver where to go and hopped out once there handing them the money and ran in. I went in and saw that Matt Ashley and Trish were still there. Ashley was the first to see me. "Ah is this your little buddy?!" she squealed. She jumped up and ran to him Trish right behind her they bother cooed over him as he slept. I smiled over to Matt who was just sitting there. "Hey Mattie. Is Jeff ok?" I asked. "Uh yea. He has been asking for you. Room 206" he told me I went to the elevator and went to his room. When I get there I see that Amy, Shannon, and Shane were with him. "Hey yall." I said walking in behind everyone. They all turned to me and smiled well most smiled. Amy well Amy smirked you could say. "Hey Sis. Is that the kid you found?" Shannon asked me. I walked up and hugged him. "Yea big bro it is. Aint the just adorable?" I asked. Shannon just nodded his had and left the room followed my Shan and Amy but she stopped making it look like she was talking to the baby but she was bitching to me. "You know he don't want you anymore? That he doesn't want a kid. And doesn't want his girlfriend to have a kid." she said before leaving. I felt my heart swell up. I felt tears prick my eyes I just held the boy closer to me. I walked over to Jeff readying myself with whatever he wanted._

"_Hey" I choked up before I let my unshed tears fall down my face. "Hey now no crying." he said grabbing a hold of me. "I am fine why are you crying?" he asked "You.. don't want me." I said to him. "What? What are you talking about Darlin?" he asked. "Amy said you don't want me anymore. And the little boy. And you only want me if I don't take him." I told him holding on to the little guy stronger. "That's not true Baby. I want you. I want to help the little guy too. I would not give you up over some kid." he told me "He is not some kid Jeff he is going to be my kid after a week. I don't want you to think you have to take care of him he is my responsibility I will watch him he is going to say with me and everything. All you need to do is except the fact that I am a package deal now. You want me you get him to." I told him my tears stopping. "Ok I except the deal I want you both." he said making me smile. "So what are you going to name him?" he asked. "I don't know I want you to help." I said. Just as he started to wake up. He had amazing bright blue eyes and he had some light blonde hair on his head. Definitely not taking after his Mommy who had dark hair and deep dark eyes. "Hey Kar. He almost looks like you." Jeff said looking back and forth between the two of us. "Jeff don't be silly. He is not my kid he cant look like me." I told him. "No the hair and eyes he could pass as yours." he said still looking back and forth. "He will be mine." I said smiling. "How about naming him Skittles?" he said laughing. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy what in the world? Please tell me your kidding." I said before he could say anything an idea popped into my head. "Oh god! I got it!" I said. "What?" Jeff asked "Well if it is ok with you.. How about Nero?" I asked looking at him. "I think it's a wonderful idea to name him Nero I think it fits him." Jeff told me. I looked up to him and pressed my lips to his just to hear a loud giggling from the little boy in my arms. "Well hello little buddy. You like your new name?" Jeff asked him. I just laughed and watched their interaction between the two of them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they liked each other. This is the life I thought to myself. "Well Jeffro. You have to stay here over night or what?" I asked. "Uh well no." he said looking away. I knew he was lying about something. "What are you lying about?" I asked straight out. "Well you see. I am flying to Texas tomorrow." he told me. "Uh mind elaborating a bit babe?" "Well I tore something in my knee and um need surgery." he told me. Well so much for my last thought. "Oh god! Jeff why didn't you tell me before?!" I asked scared. "Because I knew you were happy and didn't want to be the cause of you not being happy." he told me. "Well don't you think that I would have found out soon enough I mean when I to come to the hospital tomorrow to find my boyfriend checked out?' I asked. "Kara I know. I leave noon tomorrow come in the morning and bring Nero." he said smiling. "Ok I will. I have to go I got some driving to do to find a Wal-Mart." I said. He looked at me funny. "I need some things for Nero and I want to get it from Wal-Mart" I told him he just laughed and told me to go. _

_I went back to the hotel to get the keys to the rental that Jeff had so I could drive. I had a seat for Nero but I didn't like it and was giving it back to the station tomorrow so I could bring him to the store. I walked in and saw McCool, Beth, Maria, Mickie, and Candice coming out of the restraint of the hotel. They knew nothing of the baby I haven't had time to tell them. I am good friends with all them definitely with Mickie but she doesn't get along with Shane so she avoids us at the arena. "Whoa I thought it took more then a few hours to have a baby?" Mickie said bouncing over to me. "Hey Micks it's a long story but this is my little boy. Officially starting adoption on Friday." I told her smiling. "Aw he is so cute! What is his name?" she asked me. "You are going to laugh but Nero." I told her with a laugh. "Figures" she said laughing. "Hey he wanted to name him Skittles" I told her laughing as I walked to the elevator so I could get to my room. "Now I can see him naming his kid that." she said laughing. "Well Micks I got to get going. I am going to Wal-Mart to get him some thing. I will see you tomorrow." I told her smiling. "Ok Girly See you then." she said and hopped off. _

"_Ok lets see. I got diapers. Clothes, Pjs, bottles, toys, cleaning stuff, what else do I need Nero?" I said looking around. "Oh duh! Another car carrier !" I said and walked over to some seats. I was trying to push the cart with one hand when cradling Nero in the other arm. It wasn't working well. I sighed out of frustration. "God what I would give for some help." I said to myself. "Would you like some help ma'am?" someone asked. I turned around to see non other then Chris standing there. I was speechless. "Oh Kara. Hey." he said looking kind of scared. "Um Hey Chris." he looked around and scratched the back of his neck. "Whoa when did you get a kid?" he asked looking down to see Nero in my arms. "Oh Nero? Well official on Friday I start the adoption." I told him smiling down to my little boy in my arms. "Oh well would you like some help? Looks like you need it." he asked. "Yea that would be great." I said to him. We walked over to the carriers and I picked a baby blue one. And put it in the cart. I went and paid for it. And Chris pushed the cart into the parking lot helping me with everything. "So what have you been doing lately?" I asked him. "Well nothing really. Just hanging home. I went out tonight to get some soda but I just hang home a lot now." he said. Chris and I both use to live in New York. "Oh that's cool. Well I will talk to you another day maybe?" I asked. I know what he did but old news? I am happy now so why not. "Yea ok. I will let you bring little Nero home. No hurt feelings right?" he asked for the I don't know how many times. "Yes Chris no hurt feels." I said before I pulled away to go home. _

_Well that was weird seeing him there. And of course I have a kid now when I see him. Wait, why do I care what he thinks? God Kara get your priorities straight. _I thought to myself as I made my way back to the hotel. It was about midnight I am sleepy and I got so many bags to take in. 


	21. one year later

You saved me now love me. Chapter 21

The process to adopt Nero took about a year and was finally approved last month. Me and Jeff are still going strong it is almost two years. Next week it will be two years. He had surgery on his knee and it went fantastic. He is back and better then ever. So to speak. Shannon and me are good. He is still my brother. Love him to death and the next well no not the next time he fell but the next time he needed stitches we got him hot pink ones. I knew he would get hurt so I made sure they had some. Me and Amy shocking as it is are getting along great she is a best friend to me now. Her and Matt are doing good. Erika is doing good with her horse planning to go to the next Olympics. Syd and John are now married. I am happy for them and she is training to become a Diva. Me and Chris have been friendly. Talk to him at least once a month. He is sorry about what he did but we put that behind up. Jeff doesn't like that I talk to him but I would never hang out with him again so he is happy. Little Nero is just like his 'Daddy' he learned how to walk a few weeks ago and hasn't slowed a bit down he drives me crazy sometimes but I would not have it any other way. Me and Jeff moved in together in to my house two months after he had surgery. We are happy how we are. Well he is. I want to get married before I am 30. I am now 27 but oh well. I am planning to also be in the Olympics again next time but I don't mine if I don't get to. Once is enough but I would love to again.

"where is your kid? He got paint all over my shirts" Jeff said pretty pissed. "so when he does something bad he is my kid? When he was calling you daddy last night you had no problem saying he was yours to." I shot at him. He makes me really angry sometimes whenever Nero does something bad or something Jeff doesn't like he becomes my son but when he is good it all changes to 'oh that's my boy' uh what gives? "And I thought he was with you. You where suppose to watch him." I said "I uh well I was. For a while." he said looking down. "Well what do you expect you have out almost two year old boy in a room full of paint and your not paying attention to him?" I asked without letting him answer I got up when I saw Nero peak his head around the wall and walked over to him. He was covered in paint. His short hair covered with blue and green. Yellow and red all over his body. The boy was a mess. "Oh Nero baby what did you do?" I asked him. "You know he is not going to answer back right?" I hear Jeff say under his breath. "Jeff I highly suggest you shut up. NOW!" I said picking up Nero and walking to the bathroom to get all the color off my baby. "Shit" Jeff said under his breath and walked out side slamming the door. It was so loud it scared Nero and he started crying. "Oh baby come to mommy are you ok?' I said holding his and rocking him. He stopped crying so I bathed him and put Pjs on him and put him down for a nap.

I went down stairs to see Jeff smoking out back. I sigh I hate fighting with him. This is the maybe third time I have but I still hate fighting with him. I walked out with out him noticing me and go up to his ear and say. "Smoking kills" well I scared him out of his skin. "Damn women what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked holding his heart. "I was just messing around chill." I said before walking out to see Ziggy. "_My_ son is sleeping up stairs if you hear him cry come get me." I said as I was walking. I knew if he cried he would check on him but I wanted go make him mad. Correction madder. don't get me wrong we are happy he is just UGH! Knows how to push my buttons and he pushes them. To much. I was in the ring jumping when I see Jeff come down to me. And go in to get a horse. When he came back I looked at him giving him a questioning look. "Who is watching Nero?" I asked. "Shannon just got here." he told me. I nodded my head and started to set more jumps up. Jeff sighed and followed me. "Kara come here." he asked. "Jeffrey I am busy if you cant see areas. What do you need?" I asked not willing to give him the time of day. Hey! What can I say I am pigheaded. "Come on we need to talk." he said. "Talk" I simply said. "What is wrong with us? We don't do anything anymore. You barley travel I don't see you much." he said his voice upset. "Jeff you think I do not know? I don't travel because I want to take care of Nero will he is a little older until I come back to traveling non stop." I said. Nero will be two years in a little but so its not a long wait. "Yea I know but I can not wait I want to see you all the time. Both of you." I said. "Jeff I understand but you need to understand that I have to put him first." I told him as I propped up a jump to four feet. "But if it makes you any better I will go back to traveling when you leave next week." I said to him. I say him instantly perk up. "Really?" he asked. "No Jeff I am going to just tell you that get your hopes up then no go. Yes really." I said laughing. I am very sarcastic if you cant already tell. "well I will go and get two more tickets to Canada then" he said a smile plastered on to his face.

_I hope I am making the right choose. What id Nero is not ready to be around all these wrestlers no doubt they will be teaching him things that little boys should not know. Oh what am I saying? It will be Fanfuckingtastic!_


	22. I AM BACK

sorry it took so long to get those other chappiess out i have been lazy and not uploading but i have been writing

* * *

You saved me now love me chapter 22

"And now entering the ring standing 6'1 weighing in at 225 pounds from Cameron North Carolina. Jeff Hardy!" I heard the announcer say. I watched Jeff go running out to the stage dancing. I smiled to myself as I sat backstage for the first time in almost a year. I was good to be back. I missed it. I see Jeff point to the camera and wink. I smile again. I am just sitting here watching Jeff on screen Nero taking a nap and Shannon Moore on my lap. Me petting and scratching his head. Again.

"Uh Shannon why is it every time I am around you, I end up with you on my lap and me scratching your head?" I asked laughing slightly to myself. "As sad and strange as it is I am growing to love it though." I added making me laugh out loud. "Well you have them huge nails so your just asking for it. And I like it. It feels good sis." he said. I just laughed and kept scratching. We sat there and watched Jeff go after MVP. "You know you are just a dork sometimes." I say to Shannon as he started to act like a dog bending around so I was scratching where he wanted. "Yea but you Love me." he said "Well… Yea I do." I said as I continued to scratch.

"And your winner Jeff! Hardy!" the announcer said as the ref held Jeff's hand in the air. "That was a stupid match everyone knows that Jeff can beat him." I said to myself.

I watched Jeff walked backstage and off screen. I was STILL scratching Shannon's head as I hit a spot that I guess felt good he let out a moan. A LOUD moan. Then added a "God Women! What are you trying to do to me! This is like…. AHH GOD!" I was laughing like crazy as the door flung open. With a confused Jeff Hardy standing there.

"What in gods name….?" he said. I just continued scratching Shannon he continued to moan and scream odd things and Jeff stayed standing at the door mouth opened in shock from seeing his friend and girlfriend. "Hi Honey." I said cheery. "Great match." I then added. He still just was standing there watching me scratch Shannon's head. "Uh Hey." he said after a second more of staring. I pushed Shannon off my lap with him hitting the floor with a 'oomph'.

* * *

"So I hear that we are going to be traveling with Raw and ECW for awhile." I said to Jeff as I sat in the locker room with Nero in his baby seat and his bag over my arm as Jeff finished putting a belt on. "Yea we are starting uh I think two weeks?" he said. "Ah ah ah wrongo Jeffo. One week." I turn to see who that voice belonged to even though I had a huge idea to who it was and see Amy. "AH AMY!" I squealed running over to her. I have not seen her in the longest time. "I missed you so much! How have you been? How are your knees? Uh we need a girl night!" I squealed again. She laughed. "I am good, knees are ugh a pain and uh YEA! Girls night. When do you want one?" she asked. "Well I don't know how about just like old times right when the show ends you and me go to a store get ice cream and order Chinese take out?" I said she agreed and left the room.

"So I guess it is me and Nero tonight?" Jeff said once Amy left. "Shit" I said totally forgetting Nero. Jeff just laughed. "It is ok go. I have not had time with him in awhile with out you to so go and have 'girls night' with Amy." he told me. I thanked him and out the door I went.

* * *

"AAMMMYYYY!" I screamed into the women locker room in a sing song voice smiling. "KAAARRRAAA" I hear he scream back.

"I see that little Kara is back and guys are back to your normal greetings." I turn to see Victoria standing in the door way. We, to say the least, did not get along. "Yes Viccctooorrriiaaa! I am back!" I said singing again. Amy just laughed. "Vicky-" Amy started to say but she cut her off. "Why do you to insist on calling most people here by their on screen names?" she asked. "Uh its easier to remember?" I said causing Amy to yet again laugh. 'Victoria' just shook her head and walked away.

* * *

"Ok So Kara backstage drama." Amy started to say as we were digging into are Chinese take out. "Ok well McCool thinks that she is top dog, Victoria is well Victoria pisses me off. And all the others are the same. There was a little tiff with Candy and McCool awhile back but they are cool now." she said. "What was that over when I left they were buddy buddy." I asked her. "Well I think Candy was getting sick of McCool treating her like some newbie. So she snapped on her but they are 'buddy buddy' again as you put it." she said laughing.

"Ok so what about the supastars?" I said laughing again. "Well there was a HUGE fight with Dave and Taker awhile back. Pretty funny to watch off screen it was almost like two girl in middle school fighting." she said again causing me to laugh. "Anything else?" I asked her. "Well… there was one with Matt and MVP before but they got over it, it was on screen but it most definitely went off screen too." she told me. "He still on his high horse?" I asked her. "Yep" she stated. "Ok then there is Jeff." "Oh god what has he been doing?" I asked her with a joking smile on my face. "Well MVP has been bitching to him." she told me. "Damn why does that stupid Power ranger have to pick on our boys?" I asked her. She just stared laughing between laughs she asked. "Power Ranger?" then I joined in on her laughing.

"Ok so now that you no backstage drama, how about your drama?" she asked me. "Well last week I had a fight with Jeff then told him I was going on the road with him. Nero is being like Jeff and I don't think that Jeff is all to happy of the things that's he does. don't get me wrong when Nero does it to someone else Jeff loves it but when it happens to Jeff he gets mad. Like the last fight was because Nero sorta kinda painted all of Jeff's things." I told her making her laugh he holding mine back.

We continued to talk in her hotel room until around midnight when Matt walked in. "Matt! Out!" Amy said causing Matt to give her a questioning face until he saw me all he had to say was. "Girls night" we nodded he got his stuff and left most likely going to Jeff's room.

"So Kar I was talking to Steph and she was talking about getting 3 extreme back together." Amy told me. "Ames that is great! I thought you and Jeff and Matt agreed to the break up and if you get back together it would only be one RAW?" I asked her. "Yea that's the thing… we would move to RAW." she told me I started to smile like crazy and let a girly squeal come out of my mouth. "That means.." I started to say and Amy finished for me. "Trishy and Ashy!" we both squealed. "Are you guys going to?" I asked. "Well either way I am going to RAW I miss it there and everything not sure bout the boys I think they both like Smackdown! But I think it would be good to get 3 Extreme together again." she told me. "See this is the stuff that makes me what to be a wrestler it sounds like so much fun!" I exclaimed to her. She just laughed and continued to eat her ice cream.

* * *

**Ok so heres the deal i know where i am going with this and i was going to end it soon if yall just want it to end. i am fiishing this one first and i dont like it all that much and i want it over with so tell me what you want. 3 Kat**


End file.
